Awesome Pokemon Sitcom: Rise of the Army
by ThatMasterLemon
Summary: Big finale where they compete in a game show against the living dead.


This episode isn't canon

(It's xmas at the pub. everyone r happy. it is big gay party. even character i dont like was invited)

Tyranitar said this is an epic party

Excadrill said the van was lucky to make one more ride

Tyranitar said as you know, we're mafia men now

Raichu said i'm so happy...to carry my cousin's bob the builder lunchbox.

*fartz*

Tyranitar said why aren't you carrying anything now

Excadrill said were having a parrty. although she is cleaning up afterwards.

?

Tyranitar said fine, et's go

(tyranitar comes to excadrill's ear)

Excadrill said what's up fatso?

(laugh now)

Tyranitar said my girlfriend is hear. the one i told you that i got preoganant

Excadrill said almos as fat as you!?

*laugh now*

Raichu said is something wrong cousin?

Tyranitar said shuit up woman! ORDER IN THE COURT!

(wow, there is so much point to this interaction)

to make up Gyarados said I RUN THE PUB!

Excadrill said where is your girlfriend?

Captain Pudding said Tyranitar, excadrill, aegislash, im sorry for beeting you up, ill give all of my millions

Tyranitar said ITS DAT BOI!

Captain Pudding said NO! its me captain pudding! as for that you cant have a christmas lap dance

Excadrill said we both have girlfriends now anyway.

Captain Pudding said i hope you grope them bth.

Tyranitar said I REALD ALREADY JHAVE !

Captain Pudding said as you grop[ed my suitcase! (no one would actually say this in the real world.)

(Yes, Captain Pudding is a jolly mockery of people who don't look like me. No, he's not being killed off. He's too funny!)

Tyranitar said yum, i love sausages

Nidoking said STOP thinking about food fat boy!

Excadrill said nikdoking gnastY!

Nidoking said id have you all sent to fat camp!

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Nidoking said go home, or face my brute force

Tyranitar said FOR OOOOOOOOOORCE!

Bisharp said it sounds like uu dont have much time guvner!

Excadrill said bisharp! hbuly

Bisharp said youll be paying more rent for this rentboys

Excadrill said stop bullying us! BISHARP BULLY! how is spanish cousin doing?

Aegislash said EVERYONE GETS A GIRLFRIEND EXCEPT!

Tyranitar said ITS AEGISLASH!

Aegislash said FOOL! i want to fuck rogue the bat

Excadrill said don't worry aegislash, garchomp doesn't have a girlfriend

Aegislash said gyarados is a buly. he probably told lies about me

Tyranitar said aegislash, the pet names you give to your crabs aren't a lie.

Aegislash said and your pint is?

Bisharp said AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU HAVE KRABS GUVNOR!

Excadrill said no i dont!

Nidoking said we were talking to the banana you twerp

Tyranitar said i hate bananas

Aegislash said where is the banana that you're talking to?

Captain Pudding said tyranitar, is it true that cried when you had to have banana themed jam after coming back from fat camp prison

Gyarados said PWISON!

Excadrill said where is your new gridl firldfriend girld girlfriend burgertar?

Aegislash said humph, it's probably the doll

Tyranitar said i chucked the doll in the crapyward crapyear crapyard, she should near the pub staircase

Excadrill said i'm going to meat her

Aegislash said GYARADIS IS A WORTHLESS PIECE OF MEAT! IS DESEVRE BETTY THE BERREL TO MYSELF!

Tyranitar said why didnt u say anything earlier?

Captain Pudding said you can have one of my wives, her breasts arent as big as some of the others

Ice Cream Man said I wouldnt mind one

Captain Pudding said im not giving them to you

(Primarina glares and gets the spell book out)

Primarina said a word with you!

Nidoking said remember at youll be going to fatc amp if you eat too much ice cream not very nice cream man

(excadrill approaches the stairs)

Bisharp said hey rent boy. remember the time when i evicted you from your house?

Aegislash said THAT WAS REALLY MEEN! I CHALLENGE YOU TO DO A DUEL!

(bisharp defeets aegislash without laying a chocolate finger on him)

Excadrill said TYRANITARS GIRLFRIEND WHERE ARE YOU!?

? said OVER HEEEEEEEEEEEAER!

Evil Twin said bonjour amigoz

Excadrill said hey evil! enjoying the party?

? said IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GYARADOS' EVIL TWIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Excadrill gulped and said oh no...tyranitar's new girlfriend isssssssssssssss

(PROGNANT CONK COMES DOWN THE STAIRSAND CHUCKS THE SHIT STAINED TOWEL AT HIM!)

Aegislash said I WILl GET MY MIDNOGHT FIGHT!

Excadrill said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(he wakes up in the van)

*the main three are driving da van. can the crust rust bucket drive any slower*

Excadrill said can the crust rust bucket drive any slower?

Tyranitar said everyone loves the van

Aegislash said call itself a car? it hasn't even ran anyone over yet

Tyranitar said i don't see you driving a car

Excadrill said but you lost the race

Tyranitar said all right, don't go on about it. AND DON'T GET started on the time i lied about your age in the corn flakes contest

Aegislash said i entered a corn flakes contest once...i lost

*dawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww*

Excadrill said as you know we're driving to the DINGE dungeons to have big brekky with garchomp, 17no and salvatory

Aegislash said i bet they'll do a poo on the floor

Tyranitar said i'm so glad i don't do a poo on the floor

Excadrill said yeah, you do

*Laugh now*

Excadrill said what do they want to have a business meeting brekfast yay about anyway?

Tyranitar said the big game show we aren't supposed to know about i believe

Aegislash said humph, i watch sonic x on shadow telly

Excadrill said all you've been doing over the last week is watch sonic x u apple donut

Tyranitar said where

Excadrill said stop being gredy greditar

Laugh now

Excadrill said as you know, we've been running the mafia for a week since mafia don double got defeeted killed by the crocos

Tyranitar said i remember him saying 'the dead will come back to haunt you' before he was eaten alive lol

Aegislash said i want shadow donut

*the main three arrive at the dinge dungeons, just in time, for t, for brekky, for the game show, to meet up with garchomp, 17no and the other one*

*they parse mecha mafia don trouble and mechon evil twin on the way. Mecha Mafia Don Double salutes the main 3, but turns off at the sight of 17no.*

Excadrill said WE'RE HERE

*everyone ignored him*

Aegislash said humph, we're here

Excadrill said i hate it when he does that

*punches aegislash in the face*

Tyranitar said any ideas on where we sit yellow guy?

Aegislash said the shadow table hopefully

Excadrill said *pointing to absolutely nowhere* i can see garchomp, 17no and salvatory over there

Tyranitar said IM SO GLAD GYARADOS ISN'T HERE TO BOSS ABOUT AND MAKE US CLEAN MOOOOOOOOOOORE GUM

Excadrill said grow up

Tyranitar said HE'S A LITTLE BUD

Excadrill said my name's not little bud

Garchomp said yar har har, how's it going little bud

Excadrill said i still haven't forgiven you for selling us out to the mafia don double AND NOT LISTENING TO ME WHEN I TOLD YOU THAT MY NAME WASN'T LITTLE BUD AND IT WAS ACTUALLY EXCADRILL

Seventeeno said you have quite a short fuse snap

Tyranitar said i fought i told you not to call us snap, crackle and poop

Aegislash said I THOUGHT IN THE DARK BATTLE

Excadrill said we're going to be last to be served

Salvatory said it doesn't matter, incineroar always does us first. no need to get out the blaster sticks with 999 ammo

Tyranitar said nor the finger blaster sticks

Incineroar said I cook food for the dinge dungeons

Excadrill said how dud you both run dinge dungeons and act as capo

Aegislash said i want shadow juice dink

Tyranitar said i'm so glad i dink grown up drinks

Excadrill said yeah, breastfeeding

*Laugh now*

Garchomp said yar har har, where's the brandy

Excadrill said fine, let's have our usuals

Tyranitar said I'M GOING TO GET MINE FOR FREE

Seventeeno said of course we are, we're the mafia

Salvatory said i'm really looking forward to my dinge dungeons meal

*salvatory and seventeeno start jumping up and down ready for dinge dungeons meal* *the main three and garchomp look a little annoyed*

Tyranitar said are you going to do this everytime you have deez meals

Seventeeno said dinge dungeons meals are such fun. JUST THE WAY I LIKE IT!

Salvatory said Seeing you happy like that a week ago made you us chanj our ways.

Aegislash said what happened last week?

Tyranitar said it wasnt was when we took over the mafia

Raichu said you forgot your lunchbox

Aegislash said i bet that feebled raichu ate it for herself

*kicks his chair to be the coolest*

Raichu said can i have my usual as well

*the chair collapses due to the obesity*

Aegislash said THAT WAS MY FAVORITE CHAIR YOU FAT FUCK

Excadrill said hahaha, you broke the chair

Tyranitar said indeed

Raichu said sorry excadrill. i packed extra carrot sticks with your lunch today

*the two kiss and start eating each others hair*

Alola Raticate said im gonna throw up!

Excadrill said i had this awful dream where conk became your pregannt girlfriend at big xmas party.

Tyranitar said i dont like the pub either but well still have to go to the party come rain or shine

Aegislash said i say we steel the star on gyarados' christmas tree and use it as a SHADOW NINJA FLYING SORCER!

Tyranitar said I TOLD YOU THAT ALIENS WERE REEL!

Seventenno said aliens where!?

Tyranitar said as you know, me you and aegislash will be going to spain together to meet up with mafia don hotel manager

Seventeeno said i luvs spain

Excadrill said tyranitar is just being a big faat wagon wheel who likes eating his lunch if there are enough chips

(laugh npw)

Incineroar said who is conk?

Aegislash said (clenches his fist) a feebeld old RADDISH WHO FUCKED AN ORANGE REVEL!

Raichu said he tried to make a cousin a baddy by beating him up over a parse the revelz eveneing.

Aegislash said gyarados thought he was the coolest until he killed him

Seventeeno said guess he isnt that bad then

Tyranitar said HE STOLE MY DRINK IDEA!

Salvatory said no offense the new boss, but you have told us about this 4 times now

Tyranitar said FOR OOOOOOOR!

Raichu said the flaming gyarados incident was how i reunited with my cousin

Garchomp said yar har har, you cried when you lost the pool game

Aegislash said (in tears) NO I DAAAAAAAAAAONT!

youll be drowning in a Tyranitar said looks like pool of teres teers

(no one laughs at this)

Tyranitar said i'm so happy, that if i compete against all the dead people in a game show, they'll be getting the taste of defeet

*everyone in the dinge dungeons laughs at this kneeslapper*

Aegislash said i want all the power money

Tyranitar said don't worry, i'm sure seventeeno and salvatory will make us enough yummy money for a private island each

Excadrill said i bet we'll have to work with gyarados again

Evil Seventenno said what's this about making money, we wanted to give you a letter

Excadrill said but garchomp said we were having a business meeting

Garchomp said yar har har, i was too busy missing the sea and i forgot about the message in a bottl

Excadrill said as you know, we got some post

Raichu said who is it for?

Salvatory said its addressed to the main three

Aegislash said who are they?

Tyranitar said ITS US!

Aegislash said it should have said tyranitar excadrill and shadow then

Excadrill said aegislash you name dame hame isnt shadow

Tyranitar? said GGARCHOMP?

(garchomps fucks his beef sandwich on the table)

Garchomp said YO HO HO, ITS A BIG BAEFER'S LIFE FOR ME!

Aegislash said curses, i hope you get turned into shadow soup

Tyranitar said i only eat chocolate soup

Excadrill *for no reason* said fruit n veg checklist

Aegislash said so? whats the pint?

Excadrill said (his eyes are bleeding) oh yeah, the letter!

Salvatory said i've opened the letter because everyone else would rather talk about shit that doesn't matter

Seventeeno said i love fun

Salvatory said ehem. dear main three, garchomp and raichu. you have been selected to compete in big event alongside gyarados and salamence against us. if you get defeeted, you'll be

teased, have all your crisps stolen and laughed at. we'll meet at the airport at 16 o clock pm. signed, a big fucking fan.

Aegislash said SIX O FUCKING COCK

Tyranitar said captin pudding was the big fuxing fan. maybe he might give us a choco cake AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd his suitcase AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd tell us that all is forgiven.

Excadrill said nah, this is probably still a dream

Tyranitar said still at the funny fags again!?

Raichu said excadrill? is it true (reaches for her spellbook)

Aegislash said (shivers) I DONT WANT THE COMMON COLD!

Garchomp said blow the man down, he was actually talking to little bud (takes a swig out of his cofefe)

Excadrill said MY NAME'S SNOT LITTLE BUD!

Raichu said excadrill! excadrill! excadrill!

Excadrill said NO! I HAVENT BEEN AT THE FUNNY FAGS! captain pudding was just in my dream that was all

Tyranitar said get over it cockwork mouse

Aegislash said ...that's mine line

Aegislash said HA! ur gonna brave the common cold!

Tyranitar said yeah, sez the one who cried about not wanting it himself

Aegislash said humph, citation needed

Excadrill said looks like we'll have to meet up with gyarados after this

Tyranitar said good idea, i might try asking him if i can turn the pub into a cheeze shooop

Garchomp said yar har har, gyarados might invite you back to the kindlee krew

Excadrill said we already had to save you once

Tyranitar said i bet gyaradose will say nasty things about me. its not fair

Raichu said i always preferred evil twin

Excadrill said as you know, evil twin is going back to france to meet up with mambo number 4

Aegislash said i want my shadow coco pops

Tyranitar said you could at least order big brekky like the rest of us

Excadrill said YEAH, does everything need to be shadow this shadow that

Aegislash said ur just jelly

Raichu said you should be jealous of excadrill, he's so nice and healthy

Salvatory said who invited her again?

Excadrill said she carries my lunchbox

Garchomp said yar har har, i don't even know how to carry a lunch box

Aegislash said lunch cox moar like

*excadrill's foot lightly taps tyranitar by accident*

Tyranitar said *flips the table over* little shit

Raichu said first the revels, now this. i hope our daughter behaves better

Excadrill said oh no, we're having a heir son you queefy bitch

Tyraniar said once we have this, i'm going straight to gyarados and tell him that he needs to turn the pub into a cheese shop AND come to the game show with us

Aegislash said i bet we'll lost

Tyranitar said ooooooooooooooo, i wanted to WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

Excadrill said hopefully we'll get all the easy questions

Tyranitar said who runs the shittiest pub in tallkey is an simple one

Aegislash said HA, THE INNOCENT PUB IS THE SHOTTIEST PUB IN THE WORLD, LET ALONE TALLKEY

Tyranitar said yeah, because its ran by a shot pubrunner

Excadrill said we'll won for sure

Tyranitar said we're the best

Aegislash said soooooooooooooooooooo how many pwr pennies will we make?

Excadrill said a well over a million duh

Salvatory said it doesn't say anything about winnings here

Garchomp said yar har har you might have to go back to the pub and clean more gum

Aegislash said you piece of poo. i'm not going

Raichu said i want to play games

Tyranitar said you'll get them all wrong lol

Excadrill said i'll get them right for you

Raichu said you're so sweet excadrill

*feels his willy dilly*

Tyranitar said come on guys, let's go to the airport for big adventureew

Seventeeno said sorry, but we cant cum

Tyranitar said whats up, is your dicky not working?

Garchomp said yar har har, my dicky works

Tyranitar said BIG FAT LIE COMING RIGHT UP!

(what a responsible mafia don)

Excadrill said i had a weird dreem

Tyranitar said was it about chocolate?

Salvatory said you already told us about it. we need to stay here and run teh mafia

Seventeeno in his outdoor voice at a public restuarant said FYI don, my dick does work. i'd just rather use it when im a bit older

Excadrill said im not allowed to bang my cousin until after the arranged wedding. although she can still make me crispy muffins

(gets a boner)

Tyranitar said no nightcap for you then

Aegislash said what's a nightcap?

Tyranitar said i suggest that you step up your gay game up in terms of how you treet me. i am a million man after all

Incineroar said who needs to step their game?

(guess this special wasn't such a good idea after all)

(garchomp did a nice fat shit on the floor or something)

Aegislash said I WANT SHADOW JUICE!

Seventeeno said i dont want to make the same mistake as my mother did, she was 17 when she had me and she loved DOMINOS pizza so much that she made my name sound italian

Tyranitar said id kill to have my name be based on a pizza

Aegislash said i want to be called shadow pizza

Excadrill said 17no isnt the name of a pizza pizzatar

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aegislash said you always run the fun. i should get a free refund

Seventeeno said who'll run the mafia while you're gone. i hope it's me

*it'll be salvatory lol*

Tyranitar said it'll be salvatory lol

Seventeeno said *starts crying and kicking shit* how cum?

Aegislash said im the coolest

Excadrill said glass of wet walter for seventeeno

Tyranitar said glass of seaman cuming right up

Excadrill said i'm so glad conks dead

Aegislash said i want to fight the living tread

Excadrill said raichu, get tyranitar and aegislash's lunchboxes with well over a million banana flavoured jam rolls in tyranitar's

#richtapestry

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i want my pirates of the carribeano ships biscuit box

Tyranitar said its a lunchbox stupid

*kicks him in the tinky winky*

Excadrill said you know what let's just go to the airpot

Tyranitar said skskskskskskskworld

Aegislash said fine, let's go

Raichu said i need to carry the lunch which were having here

Aegislash said hopefully, bisharp wont disguise himself as a burger again

Tyranitar said i hope not either, after all a burger in the hand is worth 69 in the bush

Excadrill said do we have to bring garchomp?

Tyranitar said sadly yes

(CAPTAIN PUDDING MAKES HIS WAY TO THE PUB! then he remembers how shit gyarados' shit sandwiches were and goes off to the airport.)

Aegislash said FEEBELD!

Garchomp said MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN THE JOLLY RODGER

Aegislash said the adventure, is started agaim

Tyranitar said yay

Excadrill said fine, let's go

*the main three, raichu and the beef guy make their way to the pub. on the way, tyranitar and garchomp do their big beefer dance on the pavement and knock someone on the road lol*

*at the pub, its al;ll handz on dicky deck. gyarados is arguing with the ungrateful customers*

Vaporeon said i've been here for 6 hours, can i please just have my scallywag?

Gyarados said i wish you weren't so FUCKING USELESS AND GOT IT YOURSELF

Salamence said BASIL, have you hung the moose head up?

Gyarados said but its already hung up. and the painting. and the menu

Vaporeon said where am i supposed to get my scallywag from?

Gogoat said the shops are a good start

Crobatman *in a tux* said looks like another fine day in me city

Talonflame *in a speedo* said holy we're going to commentate on the gameshow batman

Salamence said shut up peasants, we're busy

Gyarados said as you know, crobatman and talonflame are dressed up

Vaporeon said can i have a refun...

Gyarados said YOUR LUCKY YOU AREN'T AT THE CRAP YARD

Salamence said MY CONYAK COSTED A LOT OF MONEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Gyarados said im going to crucify some guests.

(he goes outside)

Salamence said yes inddeeed!

Flareon said do you know where gyarados is, i need to ask him somethig.

Gogoat said he's out crucifying customers *fartz*

Salamence said all queries go to betty

Flareon said but she's just a barrel!

Gogoat said she's gyarados' wife

(betty fails over lol)

Gogoat said how rude!

Golem said excuse me, but does someone called aegislash work here

Salamence said he now runs a mafia

Golem said i knew his heart was of stone. im going back to the stripeper club

Flareon said im going to see gyarados

Gogoat said id be careful , gyarados is very swewaty when distracted *fartz*

Salamence said YOU CANT CALL HIM THAT! IM TELLING!

Gogoat said ill tell on him for the time you said that you could really do with a brekkky in bed

Flareon said ah bkreey breeky brekky in bed, that's what i wanted to ask gyarados

Salamence said you cant afford it. hell kill you if you asked him

Gogoat said the customers are entitled to their opinions, ill ask him for you!

Salamence said BETTY! GET ME A CONIAC!

(betty falls over again)

Crobatman said looks like youll have to get it yourself lazyguts

Salamence said more talk like that and ill stop saying something something batman city

Crobatman said oh poo

Salamence said I BET ITS ALL A LOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEA!

Talonflame in a speedo burped and said whats a lie moneybags

Gogoat said fine, i'll dinf dind find gua gyarados

(in the pub garden, gyarados is crucifying some customers)

Gyarados said You know what, you should ALL BE ASHAMED FOR WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT POOR ME AAAAAAAAAAAND POOR PUB!

Mismagius said I REGRET NOTHING

Gyarados said start attending for sex weeks then you fucking loser

Aggron said im not attending ur stinky pub again!

Beartic said you spilt most of myt beer when pouring it. i have rights to claim that ur nor vry good at pooring beerz

Granbull said im missing a fap for this

Gyarados said WELL YOU SHOULD THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE ACTING LIKE AN ENTITLED BRAT!

Gogoat said uh sir sweaty one

Gyarados said WHAT DO YOU WANT FUCKING WANT FUCKING GOGOAT GOGOAT!

Gogogat

Ggog

Gogog

Gogoat said there's a customer here who wants a brekky in bed

(Gyarados grabs the flareon by the ass)

Salamence said wait a second! you havent put the moose up!

Gyarados said I HAVE! STOP BEING A BULLY!

Flareon said could you let go of me?

Gyarados said we need to get u ur bed and brekky

(he goes into a room with a blender and chicks chucks him in)

(he cries for a bit because how mean he was)

Gyarados said no one asks met to tot bme em me to do BED AND BREKKY AND LIIIIIIIIIIIVES!

(shits himself)

(just then mimickyu the fucking postman appears at the door)

Salamence said BASIL! ITS A TERRORIST!

Gyarados said he will be one if he's giving me a warrant.

(Mimickyu gives jolly boy the letter)

Mimickyu said yo yo, i have a latter letter for u

(gyarados sntaches snatches it from him)

Gyarados said GREAT! NOW FUCK OFF! U CANT HAVE A FREE BEER

(gyarados is very grumpy today, the other customers shouldnt have been so annoying)

Gogoat said what's the letter about sir?

Salamence said he hasnt read it yet peasant

Gyarados said letgogoatsayhispiece. well doen f well done for snitching on the customer like gogoat! you'reofficialyt part of the kindly krew

Gogoat said ILL BE THE BEST MEMBER SIR! (fartz)

(just then the customers who gyarados was crucifying run out)

Mismagius said we managed to escape

Aggron said you cant catch us old timer!

Gyarados said sure, ex escape! see if i care!

Granbull said there's bean a mis pissunderstanding gyarados

Gyarados said GO AWAY!

Granbull said i didnt ask for a brekky in bed. i said that i worked at one!

Gogoat said is he going to be okay?

Gyarados said ohhhhhhhhhhhh! sorry about that. could you cum with me for a sec.

(they go into the sandwich meat preparation room and gyarados chucks into the blender)

Mismagius said is he going to be alright?

Salamence said basil are very cross

Aggron said i dont care about other people. i only think about myself

Beartic said yeah, let's get outta here

(they run off and get electrocuted lol)

Gyarados said me bless the electro tags

Gogoat said whoops

(they all laugh at this)

Salamence said anyway, back to the letter

Gyarados said as you know, we got a letter. READ IT FOR US GOGOAT THE SLAVE!

Gogoat said YES SIR! ehem. dear old gyarados betty and salamence. you have been selected to compete in big event alongside gyarados and salamence against us. if you get defeeted, you'll be

teased, have all your crisps stolen and laughed at. we'll meet at the airport at 16 o clock pm. signed, a big fucking fan.

Gyarados said OOOOOOOOOOH NAAAAAAAAAO! WE LOSE ALL OUR CRISPS!

Salamence said WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?

(just then, nidoking arrives in the police go kart)

(crofatman and talonflame wisely sneak out)

Nidoking said ARE YOU ALLROGHT JOHNNY!? I CAME AS SOON AS I HEARD YOU GOT A LETTER STATING THAT YOU WOULD BE IN A GAME SHOW!

Gyarados said MY PUB IS STEAK! you must run the pub while i go to a game show with the retarded main 3

Nidoking said whatever you say. YOU SAVED MY FAT CAMP! my dad is running it for a while. he owes me after i killed his wife for him

(outside the pub)

Tyranitar said right, what's everyone ordering

Tyranitar said ORDER IN THE COURT

Excadrill said we don't drink here anymore lemonadeitar

Tyranitar said laugh now

Excadrill said i think you should lay off the chokky for a bit

Tyranitar said gros

Aegislash said i'm ggoing to sulk in the pub toilet

Garchomp said yar har har, you're excited to see capn really

Aegislash said i want to take over the pub

Tyranitar said you ruined EVERYTHING though. i was almost as bad as the time i tricked excadrill into believing he was the peckham pouncer

Excadrill said ur really mean

Aegislash said humph, i want shadow lego bricks

Raichu said gyarados had better not lay a finger on my excadrill

Tyranitar said fuck off, nobody likes you

*kicks her. raichu got defeeted lol*

Garchomp said yar har har, everyone hates you too

Tyranitar said do you want to scrape gum off the mafia don tables?

*knock knock knock*

*tyranitar knocks on the door of mystery and secrets and shit*

*knock knock knock*

Gyarados said *from strangling a customer* GO AWAY

Tyranitar said can we have a free refill dill bill kill?

Gyarados said DON'T TAKE OVER MY PUB. I'LL DO ANYTHING ASIDES GIVE YOU BED N BREKKY, GO TO PWISON, GIVE YOU A FREE REFILL, NOT PUT YOU ON A CHAIN GANG AND TURN THE PUB INTO CHEESE SHOP

Excadrill said give it up fishface, it's only us

Gyarados said DON'T CALL ME NAT

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I WANTED TURN INTO A CHEESE SHOP THE PUB TO

Tyranitar said HEY GYARADOS! WEVE JUST BEAN INVITED TO A GAME SHOW AND I SEE THAT MY OLD FRIEND NIDOKING IS RUNNING THE PUB FOR YOU HOWAREYOUDOING!?

(unsurprisingly, nidoking nasty slams the door on them)

Excadrill said hahahah! even as mafia man everyone hates you!

Aegislash said ...I think ur sly sluj

Salamence said who will run the pub?

Gyarados said YOU JUST HEARD THAT NIDOKING IS RUNNING IT! honestly i only like you for the private yot!

(he pinches salamence. he comes over specially to get pinched too saidD)

Salamence said even betty has to come

(betty falls over)

Aegislash said id trade her for a barrel of magic potion

Gyarados said have you gotten rid of that rotten twig yet?

Aegislash said hoo is the rotten tig?

Tyranitar said but he's a m8!

Gyarados said ive had to make many sacrifices

Raichu said you kill people if they dont like you!

Gyarados said evil's told me that he had to DEFEET you for your fuxing kippers!

(throws a meer kipper at her)

Excadrill said i hope we don't ran into count dracula noivern lol

Aegislash said i bet he caused the game show

Garchomp said yo ho ho, we want to rejoin the kindlee krew

Excadrill said NO WE DON'T TRIGGER

Gyarados said why didn't you say anything earlier? i put the gum on the tables for you to clean off at once

Excadrill said lets just get on with the plot

Gyarados said AS YOU KNOW, the main three, garchomp AND raichu are at the door waiting to cum in

Tyranitar said can i haz bed n brekky?

Aegislash said hump, i bet gayaraf gyarados will say no

Gyarados said i already said know, now cum in and get on with your gum

Excadrill said we need to have a chat

Gyarados said AHH CHIP IN THE OLD LEG

Tyranitar said COME ON GUYS, LETS GET ON WITH THE GAME SHOW! i heard there's free money if we win

Excadrill said salvatory already told you we aren't in any real perill you fargin fucket

Tyranitar said Laugh now

Aegislash said GYARADOS IS A more retarded than clifford the big red dog

Gyarados said i'd get in and lower your trousers ready for a soz and spanking if i were you

Raichu said stop bullying my excadrill you mean no fun allowed pub runner

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WANT TO FUN IN MY PANTS

*the group enter the pub*

Excadrill said can we have a chat

*jollyboy turns away. he doesn't want to have a chat*

Aegislash said I WANT 3 CHAOS EMERALDS

*the xbox opens*

Gyarados said OH NO, ITS COUNT NOIVERN DRACULA LOL

*count noivern dracula lol's theme*

Count Noivern Dracula LOL said HA HA HA IM COUNT NOIVERN DRACULA LOL. GIMMIE A PACKET OF CRISPS

Gyarados said get ur own

Tyranitar said cheez and ons my favourite

Count Noivern Dracula LOL said i haven't cum here to talk about crisps

Aegislash said humph, i have a preference for blood.

Count Noivern Dracula LOL said quiet you little shit

Aegislash said humph

Excadrill said fux off, you're disturbing us

Count Noivern Dracula LOL said hows raichu doing

Raichu said i'm at my happiest now i'm carrying excadrill's lunchbox. i never wanted to become a journalist

Salamence said you can shine salamence's shoes if you join the crew

Count Noivern Dracula LOL said the dead have entered the world through my xbox and have challenged tyranitar excadrill aegislash gyarados moneybags garchomp and raichu to game show

Gyarados said yeah

Excadrill said im so glad conk isn't with us to talk revels and doing a poo

Aegislash said gyarados is more retarded than clifford the big red dog

Count Noivern Dracula LOL said indeed

Tyranitar said I HATE GYARADOS TOO, IM SO HAPPY, I COULD DO A GR8 PID PIG FART

*does the worst fart you could imagine and kills five customers*

Gyarados said hmm, guess you are mafia don material after all

Tyranitar said i still haven't forgiven you for stealing flaming tyranitar. even mecha mafia don double agrees with me

Garchomp said err gyarados sold flaming gyarados

Tyranitar said 1 + 1 = CHICKEN

Excadrill said thank goodnees i've got crunchy carrot sticks in my lunchbox

Aegislash said MOO MOO COWARD. they should shadow chocolate fingers

Tyranitar said where

Count Noivern Dracula LOL said you need to lost wait. i'll be waiting at the airport

*goes bat or i mean back into his coffin xbox*

Garchomp said can we discuss being cap'n

Salamence said shut up rumbears

Gyarados said you might have the worst maafia ever

Excadrill said WE HAVE A LOT MORE FUN THAN YOU!

Raichu said yeah!

Salamence said you couldnt even afford a candom!

Tyranitar said were a mafia now (if you didnt know already) we CAN afford condoms!

Gyarados said oi! we play cards

Tyranitar said cant beat gyarados. he has joker!

Gyarados said indeed

Aegislash said why cant we beat captain needs the wash at shadow cards?

(everyone was tired with aegislash's crap by now)

Garchomp said YAR HAR HAR THE GANGS ALL HERE! LETS PLAY CRADDS!

Gyarados said cheating in the game show first, THEN watch me win cards

Garchomp said yar har har that's the sailor's way!

Gyarados said as you know, the game show is at the airport

Raichu said so you're coming with us

Garchomp *in tears* said YAR HAR HAR, YOU CAN ALWAYS RELY ON THE CAPN TO HAVE THE DAY

Aegislash said i deserve shadow choko for my troubles

Salamence said of course i'm going to compete in the gameshow. we'll take the golden mercades

Aegislash said i bet u'll loser. boo slime

Gyarados said we're in the same team loser

Tyranitar said JUST YOU WAIT, I'LL WIN THE GAME SHOW AND TURN THE PUB INTO A CHEESE SHOP

Gyarados said just because you own my pub now doesn't mean you can turn the pub into a cheese shop

Excadrill said i think we should have a nice healthy walk to the airport

Aegislash said i'll go super shadow if i don't walk in front of everyone else

Gyarados said YOU'LL BE AT THE BACK OF BOTH THE LINE AND THE CHAIN GANG

*aegislash was so upset that he didn't have the strength to whine about being the coolest*

Tyranitar said you've bullied me enough, i'm team leader

Garchomp said yar har har, captain pougwash is the leader

Aegislash said humph, i bet he won't help us with the game show

Excadrill said i think i should be the leader because im the only sane man

Salamence said neya neya neyaaa gyarados should be the leader because he runs the pub

Tyranitar said hey its salamence

Tyranitar said #citationneeded

Aegislash said i want shadow juice

Tyranitar said i'm so glad i'm the team leader, after all, a burger in the hand is worth 69 in the bush

Gyarados said you'll probably get them all wrong. i'm leading

Tyranitar said SHIT SANDWITCH BOY

*starts punching the air*

Salamence said its okay basil, you've won this without a fight

Raichu said can't we just use our blasta sticks on him?

Excadrill said WERE GONNA DIE!

Gyarados said dont worry, my brain power alone will get us through

Raichu said i suppose that the old age gives you thw wisdom

Gyarados said wisekippers like these get you dunked in the toiler

(tyranitar and aegislash shiver in fear and whatevers the opposite of respect. i dunno the audience can figure that out for me. entitled little shits.)

Gyarados said oi! im young!

Tyranitar said youll steal the fizzy lemonade trophy from me!

Aegislash said im going to take over the pub

Excadrill said can we stop stalling and get to the game show

Excadrill said but first, there's a mysterious force who is getting us to reunite in a game show. no one knows who it is and why this is fappening.

Aegislash said this is a dark mystery indeed

GYarados said THE LETTER SAID that is from a big fucking fan

Excadrill said big fucking fan doens't give us much to go with. as you know, this is like something from an Gothita Christie book

Tyranitar said BUT BOOKS AR E BORING!

Aegislash said the magic speel book which i havent read isnt boring

Gyarados said let excadrill say his piece

Aegislash said PIECE OF POO MORELIKE!

Raichu said that's like if i said piece of excadrill's sexy cousin more like

Aegislash said what do you mean by that?

Excadrill doesn't bother to respond to compliment raichu on how sexy she looks with her gravy stained dress and said As I was saying.

On a cold, rainy night in Peckham, somebody has arranged for us to be here in this airport at the same time. And nobody knows who.

And the most important and frightening aspect of the entire mystery, nobody knows why! Now, think hard. Who would do something like that?

(everyone is pretending to think but they're actually bored)

Garchomp said Jeremy Weedle?

Salamence said Jeremy wuddy Weedle? you probably sank your own pirate crew due to your obesity

Read more said https . /view_episode_ ?tv-show=only-fools-and-horses-1981&episode=s07e04

Aegislash said you got dis salamence!

Gyarados said Jeremy weedle or not, we must win this game show or we're doomed. WERE GOING TO THE AIRPORT RIGHT NOW! NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS!

Aegislash said how are babbies born?

Tyranitar said lotsa sex

Salamence said quite right garchomp

Gyarados said salamence, give me the time!

Salamence said 15 o clock! ONE MORE MINUTE TO 16 o clock!

Gyarados said then we have no time to lose! we must head to the airport!

Tyranitar said you already said that though. TO THE AWESOME POKEMON SITCOMMOBILE!

Gyarados said fine, let's go!

Everyone said yes sir and farted

Gyarados said life is sweat

*the group drive/teleported/walked/flushed themselves down the toilet to get to the game show. decide which one for yourselves. i'm not writing an extra fucking scene for you*

(on the cliff)

Cobalion said knock knock

Virizion said whos there

Cobalion said doctor

Terrakion said doctor who

Cobalion said you just said it

(at the airprot's burger kingler, chief piggum, judge alakamzam and captain pudding are having a yummy burgerz before getting to the game. but little did they know that crobatman and talonflame are taking over their duties as commentators.)

Burger Kingler said HO HO HO! GREEN GIANT!

Captain Pudding said You know, I went to the FATDonald's in, uh, Shelbyville on Friday night.

Chief Piggum said The Mc-what?

Captain Pudding said Uh, FatDonald's restaurant. I- I never heard of it either, but, uh - they have over 2,000 locations in this state alone.

Judge Alakazam said Must have sprung up overnight.

Captain PUdding said You know the funniest thing though? It's the little differences.

Chief Piggum said Example.

Captain Pudding said Well, at FATDonald's you can buy a Burger Kingler Burger with cheese. But they don't call it a Burger Kingler Krusty Burger with cheese.

Chief Piggum said Get out. Well, what do they call it?

Captain Pudding said A Quarter Pounder with cheese.

Chief Piggum said Quarter Pounder with cheese? Well, I can picture the cheese, but, uh- Do they have Burger kInglet Kingler partially gelatinated nondairy gum-based beverages?

(the main 3 once cleaned gum)

Captain Pudding said Mm-hmm. They call 'em shakes.

Judge Alakazam said Heh, Shakes. You don't know what you're gettin'.

CHief Piggum said Well, I know what I'm gettin'- some doughnuts. (he can't get out of the fucking seat due to obesity) Uh, help me out of the booth, boys.

Read more said https . /view_episode_ ?tv-show=the-simpsons&episode=s07e21

(they flushed themselves down the troil toilet to the airport)

Excadrill said we're at da airport

(no one listens)

Gyarados said WERE AT DA AIRPORT

(everyine cheerz and beerz. even aegislash craps a grin)

(in the airport pub, gyarados is facing off against hydreigon the fucking agitator)

(the rest of the group cum out of the salamence private limo)

Salamence said BASIL! WHAT IS ALIGATOR DOING?

Gyarados said he's not whining about the moose, that's for sure

Salamence said ive heard rumours that he put cancer into one of his jokes

Gyarados sighed, burped and said HYDREGION HYDREIGON LET US IN THE AIRPORT GAME SHOW FOR 3 OR I'LL MOLEST YOU

Hydreigon said can i see your tickets

Salamence said we don't need tickets as i have a lot of money

Tyranitar said we're not even boreding a plane stupid

Aegislash said IM BORED

Gyarados said MAIN THREE, GET THE 100 BARRELS OF SCALLYWAG FROM THE CAR THIS MINUTE

Excadrill said we're not your salves anymore

Raichu said you've been gyarados bully enough

Garchomp said err, its bisharp bully

Hydreigon said can i have a million pounds to let you in, im sick n tired of being agitator

*gyarados, tyranitar and garchomp beet him up, kill him for a bit and dump him in darkrai's suitcase. he'll get a nasty surprise when he bring agitator to spain where bisharp is fucking spanish cousin*

Salamence said LONG LIVE THE KINDLY KREW!

Garchomp said yar har har, indeed *fartz*

Excadrill said too bad we're not part of the crew anymore

Gyarados said right, stop arguing and lets go to the game show. we're going right

Tyranitar said but the sign says the game shows to the left

Gyarados said OH, SO YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOUR A FUCKING MAFIA DON WITH A FUCKING PINGA BLASTA STICK YOUR IN CHARGE

Excadrill said gyarados, the sign does say the game shows to the left

Aegislash said gyarados is more retarded than cli...

*gyarados grabs aegislash the mafia don banana by the scruff of the neck*

Gyarados said I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU LIKE CLIFFORD THE RETARD DOG, IM THE FUCKING PUB RUNNER I SAY WHAT GOES

Garchomp said err, its clifford the big green giraffe

*aegislash pretends to kick garchomp in the nuts*

(in the game show room, EVERYONE a couple of people ARE IN THE AUDIENCE, gyarados is very surprised)

(the gorup walk over to their seats)

Gyarados said there are only 4 seats

Tyranitar said FOR OOOOOOOOOOR

Salamence said HA! U CANT EVEN SAY 4 PROEPRLEE!

Tyranitar said FOR OOOOOOOOOOOOR

Garchomp said YO HO HO! ITS A BIG BEEFERS LIFE FOR ME!

Tyranitar said FOR OOOOOOOOOOOOR

Gyarados said OI! SHITTY GAME SHOW HOST! WE NEED MORE SEats

Talonflame said HOLY SOME OF YOU MIGHT NEED TO SIT ON THE FLOOR BATMAN

Crobatman said i think tyranitar should sit his far arse fat arse on the uncomfy floor

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Aegislash said humph, how come?

Gyarados said i think you should be on ur best behaviour. your on live televisiobn tv #netflix bit coin

coin said i still havent firgiven the main 3 for the battle against bit coin

Excadrill said raichu could sit on my lap

Tyranitar said im not having garchomp on my lap

Gyarados said garchomp is sitting on aegislash's lap

Aegislash said y cant the wing nappy wearer have him

Garchomp said yo ho ho! i want to shit on the captain

Aegislash said and your pint is!?

Garchomp said i want to sit on the captain's lap

Crobatman said this is taking too long (meta guy)

Excadrill said come on raichu, and NO QUEEFING

(everyone in the audience laughs, even raichu's parents. she does queef too many times lol)

Aegislash said FOOL! IM THE ONLY PERSON WHO SHOULD BE GEtTING SEX

Tyranitar said ugh, i hate people who dont share. give me the millions now!

Crobatman said u already are a million man

(how does crobat know about the mafiA)

Talonflame said HOLY BORING GAMESHOW BATMAN!

Salamence said u look ugly in that speedo twinkletoes

Tyranitar said lol wat?

Gyarados said that's so gay salamence

(tyranitar, gyarados and garchomp laugh at him)

Raichu said crobatman and talonflame are the commentators? this could be the latest scoop

Excadrill said not ectsactly the most interesting scoop is not?

(they kiss for whatever reason) (dawwww) (they're cousins) (hot) (sexy) (oh yeah) (YEAH YEAH YAH) (YAHOOO) (YYYYYYYYYYYAHOOOO)

Aegislash said i thought salamence was cool saying twinkletoes. but not as cool as me. IM THE COOLEST

Salamence said shut up peasant!

Raichu said but aegislash is a mafia man!

Tyranitar said YEAH! WATCHING TV!

Crobatman said right! mischef like this and some of you will be standing on your hands!

Gyarados said i have a feeling that some kippering has been going on with the hosts. NOBODY TEELS INNOCENT PUB RUNNER WHAT TO DO!

Excadrill said i want to have the day off

Tyranitar said no chance!

Gyarados said letyranitarsayhispiece

Tyranitar said but no one was interrupting me

Gyarados said you should be more grateful that i was praising you. i could very easily trick you into losing the mafia money. even if you become god, i could take the powers from you.

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Crobatman said can we please get on with the game show. I WANT TO SEE SOME COOL VIOLENCE!

Excadrill said indeed

Count Dracula Noivern Lol said it wasnt me!

Tyranitar said COWERBUNGER!

Raichu said im currying my cousins lunchbozx

Talonflame said holy no one cars batman

Gyarados said shut up, im trying to get on with the game show

Tyranitar said it hasnt started yet lol

Gyarados said i woner whose faulty that is?

(he glares at garchomp)

Excadrill said hahaha, that was really funny

Crobatman said i tell all the funny jokes here!

Talonflame said holy funny joke batman

Aegislash said IDIOTS! im surrounded by them

Tyranitar said cool #lol okay

Electrode said i think there's been a mistake here!

Aegislash said humph, i want to win the game show using CHAOS CONTROLL!

Judge Alakazam said i just got a call from nidoking nasty that two of gyarados' customers have customers! escaped!

Aegislash said humph, i bet you lick shit off the spoons

(alakazam grumbles. he does need a lick sometimes)

Tyranitar said where's the fizzy lemonade trophy!

Aegislash said i want shadow juice!

Crobatman said we're running this game show1 QND U CQNT STOP US!

Talonflame said holy we need to do as were told batman!

Tyranitar said IM SO GLAD I HAVENT BEEN TOLD OFF BEFORE!

Excadrill said u got barred from fatdonalds once!

(laugh now)

ELectrode said BAKE THEM AWAY TOYS!

Tyranitar said HEY ITS SALAMENCE

Excadrill said salamence is right behind you shouldvegonetospecsaversitar

Gyarados said yeah sure, i need to have a chat

Alakazam said i pronounce gyarados guilty, of being just in time for the game show

(HE DOES! HE REALLY DOES RUN THE PUB!)

Electrode said we're here to check for any cheeky cheeting in the game show

*CAPTAIN PUDDING MAKES HIS WAY TO THE FUCKING PUB. HE REALISES HE WAS MEANT TO GO TO THE GAME SHOW, FUCKING STUPID PUDDING BRAIN.*

*CAPTAIN PUDDING MAKES HIS WAY TO THE PUB. HE TURNS ROUND AND GOES TO THE GAME SHOW*

? said dont worry, ill deal with them!

(captain pudding revels (THE BIG PARSE THE REVELS EVENING) himself and gives crobatman and talonflame a friendly beating up)

Electrode said right! chief piggum and captain pudding are here to give the game show an unbiased commentary.

Gyarados said ILL WIN!

(Gyarados Number 5 starts playing on the radio)

Gayrados said what an hero

Electrode said as you know, there are only 4 seats

Tyranitar said FOR OOOOOOOOOOR

Salamence said HA! U CANT EVEN SAY 4 PROEPRLEE!

Tyranitar said FOR OOOOOOOOOOOOR

Garchomp said YO HO HO! ITS A BIG BEEFERS LIFE FOR ME!

Tyranitar said FOR OOOOOOOOOOOOR

Electrode said ARE WE DONE YET?

Aegislash said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Captain Pudding said me and electrode are going to commentate on the game show

Salamence said your commentary on the race was particularly rich

Electrode said ah yes, because conk thankfully died (don't worry, he'll appear again in the game show with daddy car where they'll argue about chocolate or something) you now get the trophy

Excadrill said nows your chance to use your mafia powers to get the trophy

Tyranitar said WE'RE TOO LATE

Heatmor said this looks like shit

Electrode said i don't remember inviting you

Durant said but we got tickets

Aegislash said tickets to prison more like

Gyarados said PWISON

Raichu said this could be the latest scoop

Excadrill said *grabs the invisible camera* YOU'RE NOT A FUCKING JOURNALIST ANYMORE

Ampharos said i was bbcetter at the job anyway

Gyarados threw scallywag cans at both of them (heatmore and durant if you weren't keeping track) and said GET OUT OF THE FUCKING GAME SHOW AND INTO MY BLENDER AT THE PUB THIS MINIT

*heatmor and durant walk sadly to the pub blender that was moved to the airport in disgrace*

lol

Salamence said the main 3 should be cheering and beering and farting by now

Excadrill said we can do what we want now. gyarados god a isn't

(mambo number 5 grabs excadrill by the ass)

Gyarados said you're on the chain gang when we get back

Tyranitar said lol you got told off

Aegislash said gyarados is a shit pub runner. he isn't watching sonic x on MY telly

Gyarados said i didn't want to watch your retard show anyway

*aegislash sticks his green tongue out at jollyboy*

Gyarados said banana

Tyranitar said i hope it isn't banana themed jam

(they stick their tongues out at each other)

Excadrill said it's my birthday today

Raichu said happy birthday my sweeet SWWEEEET cousin

*excadrill and raichu kiss an feel eachothers underwear*

Salamence said we'd better get lots of pennies from the game show

Gyarados said WE'RE NOT GETTING PAID STUPID thoughidspendthemoneyonaholidayINEEDAHOLIDAYmainthreeurnotcoming

Excadrill said *bouncing up and down* WHAT ABOUT MY BIRTHDAY!

Gyarados said NOBODY CARES

Salamence said ur so thoughtful basil

Aegislash said i want shadow cake

Tyranitar said i car

Excadrill said really?

Tyranitar said of course. me and aegislash clubbed together and bought big pocketsized golden chain at whs spindas at the airport with ur name on it

Excadrill said can i have it now?

Tyranitar said sure

*the dodgy gold chain said rooney lol*

Excadrill said the dodgy gold chain says rooney

Gyarados said AS YOU KNOW, THE DODGY GOLD CHAIN SAYS ROONEY

Tyranitar said RIGHT, WE'RE LEAVING DODGY PUB

Gyarados said we've already left dodgy pub stoopid

Tyranitar said that's just the copperplate writing. now i don't want you getting all emotional on me

Excadrill the ungrateful little shit said okay then

Tyranitar said sweat theres chokky at whs spindas

Gyarados said ur not having any

Tyranitar said said o

Gyarados said i miss the pub

Raichu said happy birthday excadrill. the gold chain said rooney

Aegislash said I'M HELD IN DARK CHAINS

Gyarados said you'll be held in chains when we get back from the game show

Excadrill said oh no, its just the copperplate writing

Gyarados said these clothes are getting itchy, we must put on our costumes

*the main three leave the changing room in the fatdonalds t-shirt, bob the builder t-shit and shadow trenchcoat*

Tyranitar said time to win the game show in style

Salamence *in the t-shirt that looks like a tuxedo* said i had to use the finest perfume

Raichu *in the miniskirt from CONKO UNCHAINED* said i don't need to use perfume, excadrill says i already smell perfect

*excadrill was actually wearing a peg on his nose*

Tyranitar said i smell nice

Garchomp said YO HO HO, I'M WEARING THE TIGHT TROUSERS

Captain Pudding said why have you all changed clothes?

Gyarados said CAPTAIN PUDDING, YOU DON'T QUITE KNOW HOW THE GAME SHOW BUSINESS WORKS

Captain Pudding said but im hosting it

Gyarados said WELL YOU SHOULD DO A BETTER JOB OF IT. WE NEED TO PUT ON THE COSTUME BECAUSE

Electrode said im afraid captain pudding is right. only four of you can compete in the game show

Tyranitar said FOUR

Salamence said HA, YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY FOUR PROPERLY

Tyranitar said FOUR

Garchomp said YO HO HO ITS A BIG BEEFERS LIFE FOR ME

Tyranitar said FOURRRRRRRRRRRR

Electrode said we have received complaints from the opposing side's ambassador

Garchomp said (in tears) yarh har har jeremy weedle did come!

Salamence said uh get aids garchomp

Aegislash said I WANT TO CHALLENGE HIM TO A DARK DUEL!

Tyranitar said apple pie?

Raichu said WHERE!?

Gyarados said AMBASSADOR FATTIES!

Excadrill said hahahaha! ur both morbidly obese

(laugh now)

Electrode said we were told that one of the living tread is competing against you at a time. they would rather have 4 members rather than 7

Tyranitar said FOR OOOOOOOOOOR

Salamence said HA! U CANT EVEN SAY 4 PROEPRLEE!

Tyranitar said FOR OOOOOOOOOOOOR

Gyarados and Electrode said SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Captain Pudding said (back from beating crobatman and talonflame up) which of you will compete

Aegislash said how many need to compete?

Gyarados said STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

Garchomp said yar har har, four of us need to compete

(Gyarados glares at Tyranitar and Salamence)

Electrode said are you trying to wind us up?

Garchomp said yo ho ho, im really really honest

Gyarados said (gives a confused krabs face ) can we get on with the game show?

Salamence said WE NEED TO DECIDE THE MEMBERS!

Gyarados said I KNOW!

Electrode said if you cant pick. gyarados will, or the nasty game show living dead baddies will get to pick!

Gyarados said THEY WONT PICK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Excadrill said MY NAME IS ROONEY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gyarados sighed and said fine, we'll decide whose competing

(just then, tyranitar had an idea)

Tyranitar said hey guys guess what?

Aegislash said WHAT U HWHO?

Excadrill said that ur fat

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Excadrill said no really, what's up?

Tyranitar said im definitely one of the members who is competing

Excadrill said gr8

Tyranitar said HEY GYARADOS!

Gyarados said fux off

Tyranitar said i think me, excadrill aegislash AND garchomp should compete

Aegislash said garchomp is useful piece of scrap. no wagons for him

Garchomp said yar har har, you can always rely on me to get all the pirate questions right

Salamence said you couldn't even win pirates of the carrabeano top trumps

Tyranitar said (bounces upand down) IM GOING TO GET ALL THE QUESTIONS RIGHT

Excadrill said yeah, all the chocolate ones

Gyarados said thats all fine and boring but THE GAME SHOW IS STARTING FIVE SECONDS

Tyranitar said YEAH, THE GAME SHOW YOUR NOT COMPETING IN

Gyarados said YES I AM, I RUN THE CREW

Garchomp said err, its the kindlee krew

Tyranitar said u smell of shit

Gyarados said (puts away the rusty knife) (AEGISLASH THE KNIFE) quite right tyranitar, you can join the team

Tyranitar said i'm the mafia don, i get to decide who joins the team

Gyarados said IM TEMPTED TO KILL YOU RIGHT ABOUT NO! NOW! NPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Tyranitar said oh go on then

Salamence said MY NAME IS CIVIL MONEYBAGS SALAMENCE!

Excadrill said as you know, im your counsiler. as your counsiler, i think gyarados should join the team. all the other members are cavemen

Aegislash said i think we should turn into our super forms using the chaos emeralds

Excadrill said yeah, taking your shirt off

Tyranitar said gyarados is such a meanie. he didn't let me turn the pub into a cheese shop

Salamence said it will end up being a no crisps pub if we don't get a move on

Gyarados said don't know what your worried about, your not competing

Aegislash said HAH, YOUR NOT COMPETING

Excadrill said your not exactly at the top of the list either. preferably the fruit n veg checklist

Aegislash said ...

Excadrill said salamence is a million man, he must know a few things

Aegislash said all salamence knows about is losing against me

Tyranitar, Excadrill, Gyarados and Salamence said SHUT THE FUCK UP

Gyarados said as you know, im team leader because i run the pub

Aegislash said i think doctor eggman should be team leader

Tyranitar said BUT GARCHOMPS TOO DUMB TO BE LEADER

Gyarados said don't worry, garchomp isn't go anywhere near the team

Garchomp said yar har har, me and the pirate crew will form our own team

Tyranitar said but your crew is with the mafia

Aegislash said i want to be right hand man instead of garchomp

Raichu said i almost won a game of trivial pursuit against the tallkey nursery. the baddies don't stand chance

Salamence said its a good thing your with a mafia man. otherwise you'd too poor to afford a PRIVATE nursery

Excadrill said had any luck with your heir yet?

Salamence said i've been banned for trying to bribe the mayor

Aegislash said mayor haxorus has be burnt to smithereeens. i killed him

Cyndaquil Kane said no you didn't

Tyranitar said HEY LOOK ITS SEASAME

Gyarados said i could get his name right without trying

Garchomp said yar har har, you shouldn't be allowed on the team

Goodra said is the game show going to start soon?

Salamence said who is going to be part of the team. preferably the richest should be allowed

Gyarados said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ME AND BETTY ARE DECIDING WHO GET IN, NOT YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Tyranitar said yeah

Raichu said let excadrill in or he won't share any of his carrot sticks

Excadrill said i wasn't going to share them anyway

Gyarados said no one other than me and betty are competing

Tyranitar said wow ur a loser

Aegislash said so r u

*laugh now*

Captain Pudding said the rules state four of you have to compete.

Raichu said excadrill, me, evil twin and our baby it is

Tyranitar said NO GIRLS ALLOWED

Aegislash said captain needs the wash, me, salamence and bisharp bully would make fine team of rivals who have to team up to defeet metal sonic

Gyarados said (aims a bblaster stick at aegislash) BISHARP IS AT SPAIN FUCKING SPANISH COUSIN THREE TIMES A MINUTE, MORE THAN WHAT YOU'LL EVER GET

Garchomp said yar har har, i think it should be me, capn, salamence and conk while the main three clean gum

Gyarados said CONK IS THANKFULLY FUCKING DEAD. AS WILL YOU BE IF YOU KEEP TRYING TO GET IN THE TEAM

*betty falls over*

Aegislash said hmph, ill look cool and brave when winning the game show

*clutches his hand to resist the dark pain*

Gyarados said we're not having you in

Aegislash said humph

Salamence said HA! I GET TO BE IN THE TEAM BECAUSE IM RICH

Electrode said your under arrest if you let this idiot in

Gyarados said nagging about the moose was worse already

Excadrill said hahaha, salamence isn't joining the team

Tyranitar said lol

Aegislash said I WANT MY MUMMY!

Tyranitar said we're not going to lose

Gyarados said YOU'LL CRY IF YOU GET A QUESTION WRONG, U SOUND LIKE A COW!

Tyranitar said MOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!

Electrode said he pretended to be cobalion during the race, he shouldn't be allowed to compete in anything

Gyarados said IM afraid hes one of the better picks

Salamence said I LOVE MONEY

Gyarados said nobody cares

Tyranitar said I GET TO BE ON THE TEAM

*starts pelvic thrusting*

Electrode said yelch

Aegislash said HA! your going to lose

Tyranitar said you couldn't even recognise yourself on the a bit of this and a bit of that codpieces

Electrode said what happened with the codpieces green guy who pretended to be cobalion?

Excadrill said i can remember it as though it was just yesterday

*excadrill flashes back to the faithful day when tyranitar tried to sell codpieces at the market*

#theonewiththecodpieces

this is in the season 1 days in case you weren't keeping track

Tyranitar said fun is the cause sauce of all life

Excadrill said fun is fine in small doses

Tyranitar said retard

Aegislash said WHATS'S IN THE PACKAGAE! it had better be the chaos emeralds!

Tyranitar said .twitter has just sent over the last of the codpieces! modeled after the main 3 themselves said

Aegislash said and they are?

Excadrill said us! why do we have to be on codpieces?

Tyranitar said women will love them!

Excadrill said but men wear them!

Tyranitar said women will suck a man's dick if they have me on them

Excadrill said more like want some retarining restraining order lol

(laugh now)

Aegislash said i dont want to sell them

Excadrill said neither do i, i dont want my face on a sex toy

Tyranitar said this is my life long dream asides getting sex, becoming a million man, having a mercades, AAAAAAAAAAAND BEING NAMED AFTER A PIZZA!

Excadrill said none of these will, now can we pleaase sell sun tan lotion!

Tyranitar said NO! ITS WINTER YOU FUCKING IDIOT!

(he defeets him in the nuts)

Aegislash said SIX O FUCKING CLOCK

Tyranitar said

Excadrill said as you know, we're going to be selling codpieces

Gyarados said you'd better be back in time for gum

Tyranitar said there are three codpieces per pack. sell them or ill eat you

Aegislash said i'd rather sell shadow codpieces

Tyranitar said everyone will want to wear them as we're on them

*the codpieces had the main three's heads on them. one said tyranitar, one said excadrill and one said banana*

Aegislash said *looks at the banana one with his head clearly on it* whose that

Tyranitar said the yellow banana

Aegislash said who is the yellow banana

Excadrill said you, dummy

Aegislash said humph, it should've said aegislash

Excadrill said fine, lets sell them at the market

*no one bought them, not even their parents. in future, tyranitar gets his cod n chips from blue apron*

(back to the game show)

Gyarados said cools story bro

Electrode said what about the barrel?

Salamence said SHELL JUST KEEP FALLING OVER!

Excadrill said raichu is too clumsy as well. GO AT THE BACK!

Aegislash said HAHAHAHAHA! YOU HAVE TO GO AT THE BACK!

Captain PUdding said as all good women should. id invite raichu and the barrel to become my wives!

Tyranitar said could i have a wife *fartz*

(captain pudding's wives all run away screeming. and not for ice cream from the ice cream teeeeem)

Aegislash said tyranitar should die in a dark prison of CAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gyardos said PWISON!

Tyranitar said ah well, burger in the hand and all that

Gyarados said i was starting to enjoy life without your retARDED QUIP!

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Excadrill said its thankfully just down to the boys!

Tyranitar said i thought we had decided a team!

Gyarados said...No we didnt! it sounds like an awful team!

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Captain Pudding said gyarados and tyranitar are part of the team!

Salamence said THE FINEST GOLD!

Gyarados said I GET ALL THE QUESTIONS RIGHT

Excadrill said garchomp is too stupid, salamence is too naggy, who else do we have?

Gyarados said don't think ur getting in twerp

Excadrill said im tyranitar's counciler, i need to advise him not to get too greddy with the yummy food

Tyranitar said how will that affect the game show

Excadrill said you might haulloocinate and think the audience is made of chocolate

Laugh now

Gyarados said fine, excadrill can cum too!

Raichu said excadrill needs my help

Gyarados said evil twin told hiw FUCKING AWFUL you were at his pub quizzes. you didn't even get the emergancy 1 + 1 question right

Tyranitar said 1 plus 1 = CHUGGEN

Raichu said i was hungry and wrote down scoop by accident

Excadrill said fucking idiotic, we might have to have aegislash in after all

Electrode said if both tyranitar and excadrill are competing, then all of the main three do!

Aegislash said im the coolest

Captain Pudding said better them competing than stealling my case

Gyarados said r the to be fair, you dont know how the pub running business works! but they did deserve the friendly beating up!

Tyranitar said BUT WE WERE GOING TO DO SOME FOR THEM!

Garchomp said blow the man down, no u werent

Tyranitar said IM SO GLAD UR NOT COMPETING!

Gyarados said (gulps) (he didnt want to admit that the guy who likes saying burger in the hand was right) tyranitar is right!

Aegislash said FOR ONCE SIR FARTZALOT U HAVE A POINT!

Gyarados said slalamecne salamence! ull just have to go in the crowd and say go gyarados!

Salamence said as long as i dont have to sit next to lunchbox carrier!

Tyranitar said Well then?

Aegislash said i WILL WIN USING CHAOS POWERS!

Tyranitar said ur the most usseless member of the team

Aegislash said u smell

Tyranitar said im a big befer

Garchomp said yo ho ho, its a big beefers life for me

Gyarados said u cant do the dance during the show. i dont think i could bear the humiliation

Electrode said sorry, mambo number 5, but this is live on television

Gyarados said ah well, ill take it out on the customers when i get home

Tyranitar said GYARADOS never gave me cheep or legool beerz

Electrode said too bad!

Gyarados said fine, lets go to the seats

Captain Pudding said LET THE GAME COMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(everyone cheerz n beerz)

(the game show lights go on, everone is very ecitess excited)

(the characters here include tyranitar, excadrill, aegislash, gyarados, salamence, garchomp, betty, raichu, raichu, the muskateers, THANKFULLY NOT crobatman and talonflame, cheif piggum, alakazam, ice cream man, primarina, cyndaquil kane, starmiebucks, carracosta coffee, conk's granddaughter lopunny, CAPTAIN PUDDING, the muggers, AND count dracula noivern lol. wow what a colourful cast of characters)

(the big GAME SHOW MUSIC STARTS PLAYING! EVERYONE IS VERY EXCITED)

Tyranitar said i hear therell be fizzt fizzy lemonade trophy wen i win

Electrode said i dont rmemeber anytme anything loike this. gyarados, do youuuuu?

(gyarados turned away, he lied about the fizzy lemonade. what a bad bottle of oil)

Tyranitar said i wonder who the first contestant will be?

Excadrill said on a cold dark night i...

Gyarados said alright shut up!

Captain Pudding said quite right jonafun!

Gyarados said heres johnnay!

Tyranitar said hopefully it wasnt our old headmaster

Aegislash said did he die?

Tyranitar said dont you remember, we did a wee wee on his grave

Excadrill said i can rememeber it as though it was gust yeeesterday

(he flashes back to the fateful day when they went to their old headmaster's grave on the day after his funeral)

Aegislash said hmph, this could have been better

Tyranitar said i never liked our old headmaster

Excadrill said yeah, all he did was never give us good grades

Tyranitar said GOOD RIDDANCE!

Aegislash said i need a wee

Tyranitar said so do i

Excadrill said my rockets need to let off fuel too

Gyarados said b home in tim 4 jum

Aegislash said hmph

(just then, diggersby and gogoat arrive)

Excadrill said what do u want?

Diggersby said we work here!

Aegislash said surrender to me! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Excadrill said aegislash, calm down. we just need to pay respect to the old headmaster

Tyranitar said im glad hes dead

Gogoat said you cant say that about the dead! (fartz)

Diggersby said yeah, the living dead might come and haunt you!

Tyranitar said truck the living dead, we need to sell some pre-blessed wine

(the one with the winne)

Gogoat said can i have some?

Aegislash said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tyranitar said he might be a paying customer

Excadrill said we left the wine in the car

Gogoat said yesterday you were selling dildos

(not the one with the dildos. might be a good sequel to the BORING statues one though lol)

Tyranitar said we like to think that a bot o a bit pf a bit of this and a bit of that grows up with its audience

Excadrill said you mean like awesome pokemon sitcom?

(they all piss on the old headmaster's grave)

Tyranitar said im so thirsty, i could drink my own wee wee and pretend that it's cider

Gogoat said i wouldnt mind a suck

Tyranitar said no on my willy dilly! not on my willy dilly!

Diggersby said remember to wash your hands after doing a wee wee

(see, this show is good for babies)

(oh forgot to copy paste the cut da crust thing)

(next time aegislash drinks shadow juice from a baby's bottle)

(at the game show)

Electrode said can we get on with the game show!

Tyranitar said uh sure

Excadrill said ur slowing us down

Tyranitar said you started the retarded flashback

(punches him in the nuts)

Captain Pudding said ah, a good bit of action

Aegislash said I say we jerk off.

Gyarados said gay show first, THEN jerking off to barrels!

Tyranitar said ill impress a ton of ladies with my intelligence!

Salamence said this is an exciting game show

Aegislash said i want ALL THE SEX

Tyranitar said yeah sure sexy sex is gr8, but who is the first competitor

Aegislash said humph, no one fucking cars

Excadrill said come on guys, we need to help our old friend gyarados and have him not lose his yummy crisps

Raichu said GO EXCADRILL!

Electrode said im with uh, i think you were called aegislash

Aegislash said gyardos is scrap mental! he should tried in da crapyard

Tyranitar said INDEED!

Gyarados said by the way tyranitar, if you make any four quips, we're swapping you with garchomp!

Garchomp said yar har har, i dont want the main three to compete

(tyranitar sighs and takes a shit on garchomp)

Salamence said BASIL! you still havent put the mooooooooose head up

Excadrill said fine, let's learn who the first competitor is

(in comes MAYOR HAXORUS FROM AWESOME POKEMON SITCOM SEASON FOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR)

*mayor haxorus emerges from the ground)

? said order in the town hall court!

Tyranitar said ORDER IN THE COWRT

Alakazam said THATS MY LINE! I PRONOUNCE BOTH OF U GUILTY FOR THIS!

Tyranitar said oooooooooooooooooooooooo but im innocent

Mayor Haxorus said IM BACK BITCHES!

(starts twerxing)

Tyranitar said mayor haxorus?

Cheif Piggum said WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I STILL HAVE PICTURES OF YOU HAXORUS!

Excadrill said i remember you. you saved you from the muggers, BUT WE DIDN'T GET OUR GRANT. YOU DESERVED TO GET KILLED

Sharpedo said you ruined everything

Mayor Haxorus said that could have been anyones bumby!

Aegislash said i was hoping for a better fight

Gyarados said at least the pub still has its crisps

Tyranitar said cheez and ons my favourite

Garchomp said ya har har i want beef flavoured

Salamence said i of course only have crisps of the finest gold

Count Dracula Noivern LOL said this is a gameshow, not a place for us to talk about crisps

Tyranitar said YEAH! im missing a fatdonalds meal for this

Excadrill said yeah, you just want to fuck the balloons

*laugh now*

Gyarados said no u werent

Tyranitar said YES I WAS GYARAMEANIE

Mayor Haxorus said I WILL WIN THE GAME SHOW

Cyndaquil Kane said YOU COULDN'T EVEN GET PAST US

Excadrill said hahaha, even midget boy kane hates you

Cyndaquil Kane said shut up rooney

Excadrill said err actually, the chain says excadrill rodney. its just the copperplate writing

Raichu said i don't know if wearing that dodgy gold chain during the wearing eachother's clothes sessions is my cup of tea

Aegislash said but i only dink shadow juice

Gyarados said SHIT UP ABOUT FUCKING SHADOW JUICE

Electrode said i thought you were dead?

Gyarados said why do you want to compete against us?

Salamence said i tried to bribe you once!

Aegislash said humph, how come?

Salamence said i wanted to get more money

Mayor Haxorus said i havent forgot about that. im glad chief piggum and judge alakazam told you of

Gyarados said is this true salamence?

Salamence said i only wanted him to start a spare company for me!

Tyranitar said you could've at least asked him for a grant that let me turn the pub into a cheese shop

Gyarados said YOU RUN A FUCKING MAFIA. SHUT UP ABOUT TURNING THE GOOD OLD PUB INTO A CHEESE SHOP

Excadrill said lol ur a reject

Laugh now

Tyranitar said i bet evil twin sent the dead

Count Dracula Noivern LOL said actually, they came in through me xbox

Gyarados said see, not everything was caused by evil twin

Raichu said evil twin defeeted me many times

Aegislash said he stole our crustbucket of a van!

Gyarados said what happened to your van anyway?

Tyranitar said oh, i keep it in the middle of my office, for nostalgia

everyone loves the van

Tyranitar said everyone loves the van

Gyarados said i didnt even know we had a mayor until after we had to get to spain to get away from the evil aliens who were being really evil

Electrode said we had to have a mayor or otherwise tallkey would be getting the DOME!

Gyarados said and we cant have that

(he glares that tyranitar who was going to fart and say DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!)

Salamence said coniac in the glass right?

Electrode said im afraid not

Alakazam said you could've have had a cute little white male heir by now

Gyarados said don't worry children at home watching, we're friends with CAPTAIN PUDDING!

(captain pudding was doing some juggling)

(he's just too funny)

Captain Pudding said you claimed that i quite dont quite know how the pub running business works.

Salamence said I WANT AN HEEEEEEEEEEEIR!

Haxorus said well you shouldve thought of that before bribing MEEE!

Gyarados said what steak do you have against us?

Mayor Haxorus said i have come here to compete in the game show, you should've supported your mayor instead of the system

Excadrill said but we saved you from the muggers

Shiftry said shut up the fuck

Aegislash said and your pint is!?

Gyarados said is it scallywag?

Electrode said unfortunately. we sent the muggers to kill him after he gave a particulalry awful town hall speech

Viewer said when do we get to the game show questions

(gyarados shoots him)

Gyarados said BE PATIENT NEXT TIME!

Krookodile said that was an epic fail on my part

Aegislash said TROUBLEBAKER!

Electrode said you did your best, the main three just got in thw wat

Gyarados said i was never told about this. i was cooped up having to deal with gay custoemrs

Judge Alakazam said we all have to work as a team here!

Malamar said im feel homesick

(blasts off back to space)

Gyarados said you are right though, the speech was awful. OF COURSE IM MAMBO NUMBER FOUR S SON!

Haxorus said i was there when your father chose to smuggle scallywag

Tyranitar said so were we

Aegislash said who's we?

Excadrill said the main three!

Gyarados said MAMBO NUMBER FOUR WAS AN HERO! I CAN REMEMBER HIS DEATH IT WAS JUST YESTERDAY!

(he flashes back to the faitful day when he visited him in prison! garchomp was with him for whatever reason)

Gyarados said MAMBO NUMBER FOOOOOOURW

Mambo Number 4 said MAMBO NUMBER FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!

Gyaradoss said how's PWISON!

Mambo Number 4 said awful. EVERYTHING ABOUT ITS TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE!

Garchomp said yo yo ho, as true as a piece of pooooooooooooooooooooo!

Mambo Number 4 said what id do just to get cumload of marmolade

Gyarados said ill help you escape

Mambo Number 4 said im too old and dying now. youll have to run the pub without me! your the best person in the world and i love you!

Gyarados said thank you. i really am the best

Electabuzz said come on mambo number 4, it's time for your prison rape!

Mambo Number 4 gleefully said oh i dont want the prison rape

(they skip off, holding hands, to the prison shower)

Gyarados said MAMBO NUMBER FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ohwelltimetogetbacktorunningthepub

(mambo number 4 died after that)

lol

Salamence said gyarados is very sad

Everyone (even mayor haxorus) said daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw

Captain Pudding said I FUNDED THE CIVIL WAR lets get to the game show. first question, how many planets are there in the solar system?

Malamar said oh, i've been there

Alakazam said hehehe, he'll never work that out

Mayor Haxorus said that's so easy that'll i'll get it right and you'll have to apologise for calling me gay

Chief Piggum said tyranitar chance

Laugh now

Excadrill said that's an easy one, we went to space once

*gyarados the jolly ol pub runner grabs tyranitar and garchomp too from the audience for good fucking measure by the scruff of the neck*

Gyarados said one word about green cheese, and i'm swapping you with raichu

*tyranitar burst into tears and stuck his tongue out at gyarados when he wasn't looking*

Aegislash said FOOL! YOU HAVEN'T SAID IF THE MOON DR EGGMAN DESTROYED COUNTS

*tyranitar, excadrill and gyarados glare at the weapon for war and apple crumbling*

Raichu said i make a mean apple crumble

*excadrill shudders at the apple pie with her hair and a bite mark in*

*the bite mark was from raichu in case you weren't keeping track*

Tyranitar said ugh, i hate people who dont share, give me all the apple donuts now

Captain Pudding said your answers are 8, 9, over 900000000000000000000 and 4

Tyranitar said FOUUUUUUUUUUUUR

*gyarados glares at salamence. moneybags chose to be quiet*

Mayor Haxorus said HA! i'll never get this wrong

((eveyone laughs at this failed attempt at a mayor)

Shiftry said can i hurt him if he gets the question wrong?

Gyarados said sorry, hes already dead

Tyranitar said we're competing against dead people?

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, WE'LL NEVER WIN

Aegislash said Im going to run away

(he tries to escape but a mook prevents him)

Mook said get back to your seat dave

Aegislash said who is dave?

Tyranitar said probably you!

Gyarados said the question was about planets you moron. OF COURSE DAVE MEANT YOU! WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING STOOOOOPID!

Tyranitar said the question was about planets elderly hitler.

Gyarados said (sweats a bit) im not old

Salamence said I HAVE STEAK IN NASA

Excadrill said that probably explains all the green cheese

Tyranitar said i'm so glad i get to sell green cheese now, guess it really was worth the wait. im so glad good old gyarados told me that jolly old lesson

*gyarados removes the blaster stick from his head*

Excadrill said i know how many planets there are!

Mayor Haxorus said if i win this, can i be mayor again?

Gyarados, Chief Piggum and Alakazam said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raichu said the chief of police, judge and sweaty pub runner were in on the mayor's assassination the whole time? THIS COULD BE THE LATEST SCOOP

Cobalion said everyone already knows about it queefo

Excadrill said hahaha, even the muskateers hate you

Raichu said guess i really am fucking idiotic

(they kiss for whatever reason) (dawwww) (they're cousins) (hot) (sexy) (oh yeah) (YEAH YEAH YAH) (YAHOOO) (YYYYYYYYYYYAHOOOO)

Mayor Haxorus said i know the answer already

Cobalion said you'd better get a move on main 3 and gyarados

Gyarados said we won't let you down

Raichu said excadrill will win

Terrakion said i'm pretty sure he's called rooney

Tyranitar said IT'S JUST BECAUSE OF THE COPPERPLATE WRITING

*the main three and gyarados go into a huddle*

Gyarados said i run the pub, i decide what answer we're going with

Mayor Haxorus said last time i checked, tyranitar runs the mafia

Tyranitar said yeah, i'm picking the answer

Excadrill said chocolate isn't one of the choices, so we have a good sporting chance

Gyarados said I WAS THE REASON WHY YOU GOT TO BE MAFIA MEN, NOW SIT DOWN, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WALLOW IN ALL THE GUM YOU'LL BE CLEANING OFF

Excadrill said we're supposed to be working in a team

Aegislash said i hate teamwork

Excadrill said i want to have the day off

Gyarados said too bad

Tyranitar said meepoo

Excadrill said we've been so busy quabbling squabbling that we haven't cum up with an answer

Tyranitar said NOT ALL OVER ME

Gyarados said we're going with 9. if anyone disagrees, there'll be fucking trouble

Aegislash said you've gat dis gyarados

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Excadrill said i thought pluto didn't count?

Captain Pudding said has everyone cum up with there answers?

Mayor Haxorus said YES

Tyranitar said NoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gyarados said YES WE HAVE

Tyranitar said BUT I WANT TO CHOOSE

Gyarados said oh go on then saidD

Mayor Haxorus said i bet i'll trash you in 5 seconds flat

Gyarados said more like 5 seconds fat

Excadrill said more like 5 seconds tyranitar

Laugh now

Count Dracula Noivern Lol said i'd like to hear mayor haxorus' answer

Captain Pudding said the baddies have to go first!

Excadrill said WERE GOING TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!

Mayor Haxorus said can i change mine?

Tyranitar said COWERBUNGER!

Gyarados said oh shut up

Raichu said stop cheating evil meanie

Alakazam said you can't change your mind. if you were still alive, you'd be on the bus to prison and raped in the showers 5 minutes from now

Gyarados said PWISON

Mayor Haxorus said alright, im going with 8

Krookodile said haxorus had better not win. otherwise, the defeets of my comrades would've been for nothing

Gyarados said CAPTAIN PUDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. who winds this round

Excadrill said lol tyranitar breaks wind

Tyranitar said because conks thankfully dead, mine are now smelliest

Gyarados said #citationneeded

Aegislash said i bet we lost. IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR

Mayor Haxorus said mayor's seat, here i came

Chief Piggum said we already sore the stain thank you

Excadrill said hahaha, mayor haxorus is a big fucking loser

Garchomp said yar har har, you lost the win

Raichu *hits garchomp* said NO HE DIDN'T. NASTY OLD GYARADOS STOLE IT

Gyarados said they deserved it for not going to the pub

Aegislash said IDIOTS! im surrounded by them

Gyarados said now you what its FUCKING LIKE FOR ME

Tyranitar said cool #lol okay

#coin

battle with coin

Cobalion said can you all shut the fuck up please? i want to know the answer

Captain Pudding said the answer is...not 8

Mayor Haxorus said but but but but

Chief Piggum said i have pictures of yours

Haxorus said I WAS THE BEST MAYOR IN TALLKEY! THE MUGGERS KILLED ME!

Gyarados said no, the main three got in their way

Sharpedo said good old gyarados should have chucked them in the bin by now

Gyarados said i needed to convince them that they were working class zeros

Tyranitar said IM A MAFIA DON HERO!

Salamence said i bet the main 3 will lose for everyone

Gayrados said indeed

Raichu said excadrill will win all the questions

Cyndaquil Kane said i was among the party who killed you mayor dennis haxorus!

Judge ALakazam said i was sure that his first name was haxorus!

Tyranitar said WE'RE GOING WITH 9

Gyarados said I THOUGHT OF THAT

Excadrill said what about all the ideas you stole from us

Gyarados said I WAS BORROWING THEM saidD

Aegislash said you have been so busy sweating that you FORGOT TO GIVE THEM BACK

EXcadrill said does this mean that we win!

Electrode said yes!

Tyranitar said WE GET TO KEEP R CRISPS!

Captain Pudding said that's not all the living dead!

Excadrill said WE R...

Gyarados said no excadrill, we're not going to die! NOW SHIT UP!

Aegislash said humph, we win the dark hour

Gyarados said no, I WON IT

Mayor Haxorus said but i was taught that pluto didn't count

Alakazam said tallkey's ciriculum was edited yesterday

Aegislash said humph, i want to have some sexy sex with some aliens

*aegislash and tyranitar hang their heads in shame. they knew what gyarados would do to them if homer talked about aliens*

Tyranitar said i hope gyarados gets the green wine gums

Gyarados said ARE THEY SCALLYWAG WINE GUMS?

Aegislash said who?

Gyarados said i'll swap you with salamence if you don't shut up

Mayor Haxorus said STOP BREATHING AND LET ME DEFEND MY ANSWER

Everyone said KNOW!

Alakazam said BIG FAT LOSER LOSES

*everyone cheers and beers*

Tyranitar said right, i led us to victory. now let me turn your pub into a cheese shop

Gyarados said do you want me to put up the 'free money and sex sign'?

Excadrill said we won't fall it for twice

Gyarados said you already did

lol

Aegislash said humph, gyarados is very grumpY! IM VERY KINDHEARTED! BRAVE HARTED HERO!

Haxorus said im really smart! UR JUST CHEETING TO MAKE CRY! BOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WANTED TO WIN!

Tyranitar said im so glad i dont cry like a sissy

Electrode said mayor haxorus. leave the stadium or else! you can reconvene with the rest of the living dead before your sent back to the xbox!

Excadrill said we get to be alive and yoooou dont

Tyranitar said (inhales breath ready to quack a na na ne na na)

Glaceon said STOP! YOU ALREADY GAVE ONE OF OUR RELATIVES CANCER AFTER DOING THE DUCK IMPRESSION!

Leafeon said our other gay friends reuniclus and charjabug told us about you!

Aegislash said who?

Tyranitar said reuniclus and charjabug are some of my best friends!

Excadrill said everyone needs friends. just dont be too gay

Charjabug said when are we getting a trip in your private jet aegislash?

Tyranitar said you r a bit chubby lol

Reuniclus said DONT SAY THAT ABOUT CHARJABUG!

Tyranitar said i was talking baout mayour haxorus

Aegislash said ill do a trip when i feel like it!

Mayor Haxorus said but i was dead when the change was made

Alakazam said WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A SHIT MAYOR, YOU WOULD'VE BEEN ALIVE AND NOT KILLED

Cobalion said knock knock

Terrakion said whose there

Cobalion said loser

Virizion said loser who

Cobalion said loser mayor haxorus

*everyone laughs n laughs*

Count Dracula Noivern Lol said off you go back in the xbox

Aegislash said i want to perform magic hexes

Salamence said ID like to hear from CYNDAQUIL KANE!

Gyarados said no you don't, you just want to talk about your money even though you aren't even in tallkey's top 10 anymoreollllll

Cyndaquil Kane said i don't believe its quite time for mayor haxorus to go back in the xbox quite yet

Mayor Haxorus said you mean i can go back to being mayor for a bit?

Alakazam said not quite, someone pull the trap door

Gyarados said ILL DO IT!

(Gyarados Number 5 starts playing on the radio)

Gayrados said what an hero

(mayor haxorus shits himself, but doesn't bother to get off)

Mayor Haxorus said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*he is dragged by some of captain pudding the thunder of the civil wr's bodygards where he falls into the pit where the muggers are waiting after they teleported from the audience during the 11th cheese shop joke*

Sharpedo said where did we leave of?

Mayor Haxorus said CURSES

Tyranitar said we won that without a big battle

Gyarados said what we? I WIN!

Excadrill said how many moar ideas r u goin to steel from us?

Gyarados said oh all of them

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Medicham said on to the next contestant

Excadrill said we'll need to hide from them if they're scary

Gyarados said stop being a wimp

Tyranitar said prison

Gyarados said PWISON!

Electrode said GIVE IT UP FOR SCRAFTY AND DARMANITAN BULLY!

(darmanitan and scrafty slow walk onto the stage) ( THIS IIS VERY EPIC )

Scrafty said i see girly is back

BIT COIN said ah ha, i remember you. i made mince meat out of you

Tyranitar said MINCE PI

BIT COIN said don't think i've forgotten about the battle for the investment you wanted me to give which you lost

Aegislash said humph, coin cheated

Gyarados said or maybe, coin is an honest man whose part of the system

Tyranitar said hmm i could make a bit of yummy money for my tummy self

Excadrill said but we're already the richest men in tallkey

Captain Pudding said as a matter of fact, you might find that i'm still the richest

Tyranitar said and you still would've been if i gave you some for them

Excadrill said no women will fuck you

Darmanitan said that's not very nice

Tyranitar said didnt i defeet yu?

BIT COIN said NO! I KILLED THEM! YOU LOST THE BATTLE WITH BIT COIN!

Aegislash said my chaos powers weren't at top power that fateful day

Gyarados said dont you think that we have more important things to think about, THAN FUCKING FLASHBACKS!?

Tyranitar said i wanna kill gyarados

Salamence said stop being mean or ill take your millions

Aegislash said ...i hear a vermatious voice

Tyranitar said HEY ITS SALAMENCE!

Excadrill said ... and garchompandraichu

Salamence said nya nya nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, i going to hide from the bullies

Darmanitan said hahaha, ur a coward

Aegislash said moo moo coward

Excadrill said tyranitar is a fat ass who sounds like a cow

(laugh now)

Gyarados said maybe they might put up a better fight than mayor gayxrous

(everyone laughs at jollyboy jonafun's jolly old joke)

(salamence makes some yummy money from selling sweet wrappers to everyone in the audience)

Salamence said I'VE MADE A LOT OF MONEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Alakazam said shut up mayor briber

Tyranitar said I DIDN'T HAVE TO BRIBE THE MAYOR, I EARNT MY MILLIONS

Garchomp said yar har har, you just got them because mafia don double had a silly accident

Tyranitar said do i have to take a shit on you again?

Gyarados said yeah, start listening to your don

Salamence said im made lots of money

Gyarados said nobody cares

Scrafty said ha ha ha, even gyarados hates you

Darmanitan said go back to your jaffa cakes packet

Excadrill said salamence is a jaffa?

Tyranitar said you know, seedless?

(everyone laughs at this)

Raichu said i'm so glad our *excadrill glares at queefo* son won't be a miscarridge

(BIT COIN hits raichu)

BIT COIN said BE QUIET WOMAN

Ice Cream Man said that goes for you two witchy maggot breath

Primarina said do you want another tummy ache?

BIT COIN said maybe you should go to fat camp

Tyranitar said MAYBE YOU SHOULD TAKE A

Gyarados said I'LL BE TAKING A NICE FAT SHIT ON YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, CLEAN YOUR GUM AND HAND ME MY GREEN CHEESE ON A SILVER PLATTER WITH YOUR PANTS DOWN

Tyranitar said i don't see you fucking a fatdonalds balloon

Gyarados said I don't need to, i've got betty

Garchomp said yar har har, how is casey the cask?

Excadrill said she came with us to the game show stupid

Raichu said yeah, excadrill knows best

Garchomp said blow the man down, excadrill is a traiter who sang the fun song with evil twin

Tyranitar said your a traiter who told mafia don double it was olive oil

Garchomp said yo ho ho, i'm really really honest

Scrafty said you can all have an orgy later

Aegislash said HOW DARE YOU CALL ME GAY. YOUR LUCKY I LEFT MY BLASTA STICK AT HOME

Tyranitar said not much of a brave hearted hero if you don't have your weapon

Excadrill said even i brought the fruit and veg checklist

Raichu said your an hero excadrill

Salamence said are any golden crunchy carrot sticks on it?

Gyarados said would you like to go in a golden blender?

Darmanitan said i'm going for gold in this game show, main threee and gyarados don't stand a chance

BIT COIN said I'LL HELP YOU WITH THIS ROUND

Excadrill said maybe we could take tubby off the team and put you in instead

(laugh now)

Gyarados said oh wow coin is going to help us

Raichu said how come they're suddenly allowed to have another member. i should be helping my creamy cousin, not BUTT COIN

*raichu was given a friendly beating up from captain pudding and his bodyguards*

(what a jolly day)

Scrafty said hey ur the bredstick guy!

Gyarados said bredstickguy? BREDSTICK GUY!? BREDSTICK GUY!? YOU MUSTVE MISSED THE FUCKING MEME! IM GYARADOS! BEST PUBRINNER IN TALLKEY!

Darmanitan said we prefer evil twin myself

Tyranitar GR8! MOAR SHIT FROM NE EVIL TWON!

Medicham said no pub politics please!

Gyarados said yeah, not everything has to come back to the rivalry

Tyranitar said #citationneeded

Scrafty said i thought we were going to get some question, not argue Babout shit

Salamence said they bullied me!

Excadrill said they tried to kill us!

Darmanitan said where's that old fellow?

Aegislash said I LIKE DARKNESS!

Scrafty said shut up poo. we were asking where the old man was

Tyranitar said he's over here! (he points at gyarados)

Gyarados screamed, shat himself and said oi im young!

Aegislash said THIS TIME I WILL STOP YOU WAVE THE CHAOS CONTROL!

(he trusts his hand and wiggles his fingers to kill them down) (it doesnt fucking work) (no one was impressed lol)

Excadrill said did you mean conk?

Darmanitan said NEVER MIND! I SAW HIM EARLIER! HE'LL BE COMPETING AGAINST YOU!

Scrafty said you cant beet us! we'll die if we lose!

Tyranitar said ah well, youll cope

Excadrill said youll cope with eating furutt fruit n vej BMIinthehundredrangetar

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Aegislash said Im in the hundred RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gyarados said why are we fihgtignres fighting you again?

Tyranitar said thaye hav steak with me

Darmanitan said we want to eat bit coin not you

Excadrill said sadly he isnt a choco coin

Tyranitar said mecha mafia don double has a chocolate coin medal (which is his soul if you werent keepin up)

Excadrill said you propb probablt probably ate it eatenallthewerthersandhadtogotofatcampwhereyoudunked50pinyourshitbutyoujustneededtotakeanicefatfuckingshititar

(laugh now) unlike

Garchomp said who invented the dyson vaccuum cleaner?

Ice Cream Men said even i dont know that one

Primarina said god ur so stoopid! i might need to whip the spellbook again if you keep this up!

Excadrill said unlike mayor haxorus, these are two contestentz. WERE GOING TO DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Gyarados said no we're not ypou winnie shit!

Aegislash said i want to do a naruto run into area 51

Tyranitar said scalllywag in the glass

Raichu said you can do it roony!

Excadrill said I CAN DO IT! I WONT LOSE! IM NOT SCARED!

(scraftt and darmanitan shit themselves)

Electrode said yes that's the spirit! now for the questions!

Captain Pudding said second question, what are bredsticks made out of?

Excadrill said phew, this one sounds hard

Gyarados said WE'LL NEEEEEEEEEEVER WORK THAT ONE OUT

Aegislash said we might as well try now

Salamence said but you have BIT COIN on your side

BIT COIN said even i have my limits

Tyranitar said UR A PRETTY SHIT BIT COIN

*BIT COIN beats him up for an hour*

Tyranitar said bit coin is the best

Excadrill said ha ha ha, BIT COIN is still better than you

*laugh now*

BIT COIN said im almost s good as gyarados

Gyarados said lets not get carried away

Tyranitar said but ur old

*gyarados sticks his green tongue at the oaf*

Excadrill said BIT COIN might end up being a scam

BIT COIN said you can have a BIT COIN BEAT DOWN too if you like

Captain Pudding said i can help if you like

BIT COIN said maybe you should be investing towards me instead of the war economy

Tyranitar said YOU SHOULD JUST GIVE THE MONEY TO ME!

Aegislash said greedy guts, money can't buy chaos emeralds

Gyarados said nothing can because they're not real

Captain Pudding said the answers are scallywag, wanka bar, shadow donut and bread

Scrafty said WHICH ONE IS IT?

BIT COIN said STOP ASKING FOR THE ANSWERS

Gyarados said WHICH ONE IS IT?

BIT COIN said i has to be one of the four

Tyranitar said FOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUR

Excadrill said the answer probably isn't four

Tyranitar said FOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUR

Aegislash said the answer HAS to be shadow donut. THE WORLD OF SHADOWS WINS AGAIN

Salamence said poop is better thn you

Aegislash said HA, SALAMENCE MEANIE HAS BEEN EXPOSED AS A TRAITOR. WE SHALL TURN THIS PATHETIC GAME SHOW INTO FIRE BATTLEFIELD SHOWDOWN

Darmanitan said alright, calm down krabby

Excadrill said he does have crabs

Aegislash said NOW I DOWN'T

(aegislash can't hide whats inside of him)

GYarados said i dont even know who you are, i was too busy doing the gyarados steamed clam hams

Tyranitar said pity i never got any

Ice Cream Man said i had tummy ache

Tyranitar said ORDER IN THE CORT!

Electrodoe said we run the game show fatty

(laugh now)

Tyranitar said chocolate has never let me down, so we're going with wanka bar

Excadrill said it let you down when you were barred from fatdonalds monopoly with a chocolate covered birthday bib saying 7 today

(laugh now)

Gyarados said you had to clean gum on the next day ohyeahweregoingwithscallywagbecauseirunthepubthebestintownanyonewhodoesntagreewithmeisgoinginthetoilet

BIT COIN said even me?

Chief Piggum said BIT COIN is part of the system, too much conflict with him will cause rift in the fabric of time and space

Count Dracula Noivern LOL said funny, that's what the living dead said would happen if they won the game show

Aegislash said decent

Gyarados said thats all FUCKING FINE and JOLLYBOY imajollyboybytheway but it still means i'll LOSE MY FUCKING CRISPS

Tyranitar said you should've shared them with me

Excadrill said we have a free vending machine in our office, you can have as many as you like

Raichu said yeah, all you've been doing is whining for the whole game show

Tyranitar said shut up woman

BIT COIN said hm, you've improved

Gyarados said he was actually wineing for the whole thing

(everyone laughs at this comedy gold)

Virizion said we should make him one us

Cobalion said we'll be put out a job

Gyarados said group haddle!

Excadrill said whats da probby jonny?

Gyarados said you cant call me that! HERES JONNAY!

Aegislash said its got to be shadow donut!

Gyarados said ITS SCALLYWAG YOU MORON!

Tyranitar said everyone knows that scallywag bredsticks are made of wanka

Gyarados said that doesnt even make sense! my opinion or nothign!

Aegislash said I CALL BULLSHIT TO YOUR BULLYING AND SLAVERY! you will go to the void!

Gyarados said go on it!

Gyarados said go on then!

Tyranitar said the last bredsticks i had were choccy

Bit Coin said NO! that was stinky dog's poo!

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

lol poo

Garchomp said yo ho ho i trod in the poopy

what a clean airport

Aegislash said I WANT THE ANSWER TO BE SHADOW DONUT!

Captain Pudding said im afraid the answer aint shadow donut!

Excadrill said this is hour chance to save the world

Aegislash said im not helping out with this question. im going to sulk!

Tyranitar said NO FIZZY LEMONADE FOR YOU!

Gyarados said are we all agreed that it's scallywag?

Tyranitar said a hey! guess what?

Excadrill said what tubbytar?

(laugh now)

Tyranitar said guess what?

Excadrill said what?

Tyranitar said guess what?

Excadrill said what?

Tyranitar said guess what?

Excadrill said what?

Tyranitar said guess what?

Excadrill said what?

Aegislash said guess what?

Tyranitar said what?

Excadrill said ur fat

Tyranitar said (laugh now)

Tyranitar said guess what?

Excadrill said what?

Tyranitar said gayardos is a big fat bully

Gyarados said DONT CALL ME THAT!

Aegislash said you got him good

Gyarados said its not shadow donut no matter how hard you beg pleaa or cry

Excadrill said i think we might be being tricked by the bullies into responding with the foods we like most

Gyarados said yeah because scallywag is a food all of a sudden. nice try rooneyloadashit but were going to SCALLYWAG!

Tyranitar said HALT! i think we should ask betty

Gyarados said NO GIRLS ALLOWED!

Scrafty said hey gyarados doesnt seem all that bad

Gyarados said I RUN THE PUB!

Tyranitar said hey betty, what do you think bredsticks are made out of?

Electrode said you can ask people in the audience

Aegislash said humph, a battle will come

Darmanitan said if we asked for help, we'd be killed

Excadrill said but ur eevil!

Salamence said they bullied me!

Captain Pudding said yes, we know

(betty falls over)

Tyranitar said everyone knows that fallling over is barrelknees for wanka

Gyarados said I BANG BETTY EVERY NIGHT UNLESS IM HAVING AFFAIRS WITH THE OTHER BARRELS

Judge Alakazam said boys will be boys

Raichu said my cousin would never cheat one me

Garchomp said yar har har gourgiest the tubby maid fancies him

Tyranitar said GOURGIEST IS HERE!?

Raichu said MY FIRST ENEMYE!

Aegislash said i will get my gourgiest tonight

Gourgiest said GO EXCADRILL!

Mafia Don Hotel Manager said SHUT UP SLAVE! we're rooting for mumble my old friend mafia don ship captain

Count Dracula Noivern Lol said im afraid he isnt competing

Mafia Don Hitel Manager said (holds back tears) how come

Count Dracula Noivern Lol said he claimed that he would rather hunt down australians in the afterlife

Captain Pudding said didnt he sink a ship with a thousand passengers on board? AH NOW I REMEMBER! I FUNDED THE ICEBERG!

Count Dracula Noivern Lol said yeah, there was one australian on the ship. hence why he wanted to sink it. sadly the passenger escaped!

Aegislash said I BET IT WAS BISHARP BULLY!

Gyarados said who cares about the passengers? we got the team scream

Electrode said good work gyarados

Salamence said basil is very talented

Scrafty said shut up girly!

Bit Coin said i have my eye in you smelly!

(scrafty and darmanitan shiver and have a fear hug)

Tyranitar said lolgay

(THIS GAME SHOW IS SO COOL AND EPIC)

Gyarados said so? are we agreed that it's scallywag

Tyranitar said can we get paid?

(gust then, evil scraffty and darmanitan prepare to cheat, they dont look too epic)

Scrafty said HA HA HA, WE'VE COME UP WITH OUR ANSWER

Darmanitan said ur too slow

Scrafty said are you still coming up with your answer?

Gyarados said WE'VE ALREADY DECIDED

Excadrill said no we haven't, we were too busy arguing

Tyranitar said im the mafia don, we're going with wanka

Aegislash said the world of shadows won't be giving you christmas cards if we don't pick shadow donut

Excadrill said its not shadow donut and you know it

Aegislash said id rather die knowing that i haven't let the world of shadows down

Gyarados said oh, letting the INNOCENT PUB down is just fine, but your fictional world of shadows is DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED IF we dont pick retard donut

Tyranitar said i'd maybe pick scallywag if we turned the pub into a cheese shop

Captain Pudding said have we come up with our answers?

Aegislash said bee patient pooey piglet!

Darmanitan said friendly warning, we've picked the correct answer

BIT COIN said #citationneeded

*everyone has a good laugh*

Tyranitar said you all called me big green gaylord when i said it

Garchomp said yo ho ho, thats because you are

Tyranitar queefed and said do you want to lose right hand man position

Excadrill said to be fair, he never did anything

(scrafty and darmanitan throw a custard pie, all four duck thanks to gyarados teaching them how to duck welldonegyarados and it hits primarina the stinky witch instead, well done gyarados)

Chief Piggum said well done gyarados, you taught the mafia how to duck

Alakazam said i pronounce gyarados guilty, of being a brilliant teacher

BIT COIN said that was pretty funny to their credit

Primarina said im going to give you both tummy ache for this

Ice Cream Man said to be fair, you do deserve it

Raichu said id never give excadrill tummy ache

Excadrill said could you throw a grenade at her, the sex routines are getting too exhausting

Alakazam said ARE YOU TOO MARRIED

Excadrill said *sighs* no

Chief Piggum said as your a mafia man, you'll have to pay a £50 fine

Excadrill said WE'RE GOING TO BE BROKE AGAIN

Tyranitar said oh shut up you jam tart

Gyarados said ha ha ha, all this infighting will cause the mafia to EXPLODE and you'll have to clean gum for the rest of your lives

Aegislash said decent, i like explosions

Salamence said i'll get to smell junk though

Aegislash said you probably have smelly socks

Scrafty said you don't even know what breadsticks are made of

Darmanitan said you might as well give up now

Tyranitar said (grabs breadsticks) STRIGHT OUTTA HEAR!

(he droops the breadsticks and they fall into some dogshit)

(he is about to pick them back up and eat them when GYARADOS stops him)

Gyarados said YOU STAY RIGHT HERE, OR IM REPLACING YOU WITH RAICHU

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I DON'T WANT TO BE REPLACED BY A GIRL

Raichu said im happier making you all muffins on the sidelines

Excadrill said too bad they taste of crappy poo

*hurls one at her*

Darmanitan said hahaha, you have a stinky girl on the team

Scrafty said two if you count in salamence

Salamence said WA WAA WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! UR SO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN

Aegislash said only im allowed to be mean to salamence

Tyranitar said but you get to call him a meanie

Garchomp said yar har har, its actually her because hes a stinky girl

Salamence said I WAS HAPPIER AS A BOY

Gyarados said i was happier when the pub was just me and betty

Excadrill said then why are you begging and crying for us to cum back

Tyranitar said NOT ALL OVER ME

Gyarados said *in tears* I'M NOT CRYING

*snivels and kicks excadrill in the nuts*

Tyranitar said lol

*excadrill points his finger blaster stick at gyarados*

Excadrill said you might want to apologise for that

Gyarados said i bet it doesn't have any ammo

Excadrill said 999 actually

Gyarados said well i have mine right here

*gets his scallywag theme blasta stick*

Tyranitar said *IN TEARS*WE'RE TOO LATE

Gyarados said *snivelling* we're going with scallywag, or i'll shoot you

Tyranitar said you, more like poo

Aegislash said WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DON'T SHOOT ME

Scrafty said CRYBABies!

BIT COIN said RIGHT! THAT FUCKING DOES It!

(HE SLICE THEIR FUCKING HEADS OFF! WHAT A MESS!)

Scrafty and Darmanitan's heads said CURSES!

*they go back on their bodies*

Scrafty and Darmanitan said THINK AGAIN

BIT COIN said WE'VE LOST

Salamence said NOT EVEN BIT COIN CAN DO IT

Gyarados said WAIT! IVE JUST REALISED SOMETHING! i think we might be being tricked by the bullies into responding with the food and drink we like most

Excadrill said ugh i hat it when gyarados steels my ideas

Gyarados said NO! u said 'oink oink i think we might be being tricked by the bullies into responding with the foods we like most oink oink im a smelly fatty'

Tyranitar said he got you good roony

Garchomp said blow the man down, u stole gyarados' idea

Aegislash said u got this gyarados!

Aegislash said SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT ANSWER ARE WE USING INSTEED!?

Tyranitar said if its something i hate, then its got to be shadow donut!

(aegislash reeches for aegislash the knife)

Tyranitar said STOP IT!

Gyarados said u like shadow donut and u like wanka. meaning that it cant be either of them

Excadrill said maybe it is scallywag since no one in the world likes it

Tyranitar said gyarados never gave us cheep or legolbeerz

Gyarados said everyone likes scallywag so it cant be it

Tyranitar said bread's nice n borign

Aegislash said AT least! ay leat ! at least! at last! a midnight fight

Gyarados said NO! ITS NOT BRED YOU FAT WORKING CLASS ZERO!

Tyranitar said BAOOOOOOO HAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WAS A WORKING HERO!

Gyarados said wait! i know what it might be! ITS BREAD!

excaDRILL said yeah hurry up

Tyranitar said ur so selfish and meen!

Aegislash said humph, we will win through dark teamwork

Scrafty said WEVE ALREADY WON!

Tyranitar said NO! WERE WINNERS!

Electrode said is everyone fucking ready!

Aegislash said im armed with a BLASTER STICK!

Gyarados said NO! WERE READY TO WIN NOW!

Darmanitan said uh no were going to win!

Captain Pudding said as usual the baddies get to go first

Scrafty said na na ne na na

(gyarados and aegislash start sniveling)

Salamence said our crisps are steaks

(gyarados blows snot in his face)

Gyarados said NO! theyre ready salted or nothig

Tyranitar said chez n on's my favourite

Aegislash said ...i left my blaster stick at the dinge dungeons

Garchomp said NOT THE DUNGEONS!

Excadrill said we're going

Electrode said DID YOU NOT HEAR US!? UR A DISGRACE TO THE TEAM!

Tyranitar said lol serves you right

Aegislash said IM GOING TO FUCKING BEAT EVERYBODY UP HERE!

Captain Pudding said THATS MY JOB!

Excadrill said yes

Electrode said gyarados, you might need to think about swapping him!

Captain Pudding said scrafty, darmanitan, whatis ur answer?

Scrafty said oh i we didn't actually come up with anything

Darmanitan said we just wanted to make them fell upset

Tyranitar said but i DIDN'T CRY

Excadrill said yes you didn't queefitar

Laugh now

Electrode said hmm are u sure?

Captain Pudding said gyarados?

Aegislash said ITS THE BREAD!

Electrode said ARE YOU CALLED GYARADOS!?

Tyranitar said id rather go than be called gyarados

Gyarados said we're going with bred

Aegislash said hmph, i think we should have gone with shadow donut

Gyarados said did you not figure out the trap which I POINTED OUT! NOT EZ EXCALOONY!

Captain Pudding said im afraid the main 3 and gyarados win this

Aegislash said gyarados should have given us the green cheese

(15 of captain pudding's bodyguards approach the scrafty and darmanitan bullies)

Electrode said saying na na ne na na isnt fair. I THINK THEY SHOULD BOTH BE KILLED! BAKE EM AWAY TOYS!

Captain Pudding said they will only listen to me! TAKE THEM TO BIT COIN!

Bit Coin said AT LAST! PAYBACK TIME!

Tyranitar said last time i had to help him

Aegislash said (pretends to grab him) you made us lose the battle against bit coin! I COULD HAVE BEETEN HIM IN 1 ON 1 COMBAT WITH THE CHAOS EMERALDS!

Gyarados said uh no you would have chicken out and talked about retard donutz

Excadrill said more like aegislashisnutz

Tyranitar said I COULD THINK UP FUNNIER JOKES!

Aegislash said im the funniest! GAME SHOW? MORE LIKE GAY SHOW!i bet yo

Gyarados said that almost gave me cancer, but my young feasty body has a strong immune system

Tyranitar said i bet you aids

Gyarados said seeing your big belly gives me aids

(EVERYONE LAUGHS AT THIS FUCKING BANGER OF A JOKE)

BIT COIN said i did all the work

Captain Pudding said you too fail at life, BIT COIN, do the answer

BIT COIN said WITH PLEASURE

*flushes the bullies big down the toilet*

CURSESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tyranitar said well done BIT COIN, ur an hero

Excadrill said BIT COIN IS THE BEST

Salamence said UR THE BREAST!

*even aegislash cracked his 40th grin*

BIT COIN said im just doing my job (he disintegrates offf to bit o coinland)

Gyarados said see, we didn't lose because we went with scallywag

Salamence said yoursoclevergyarados

Gyarados said I RUN THE PUB

Tyranitar said fine, let's compete against the next character

(the main three and gyarados slow walk off to the next contestant)

Tyranitar said why are we in an empty room?

Excadrill said i think we were meant to stay in the same room

Aegislash said WHO WAS BEHIND THIS SHADOW TOON FOOLERY?

*jollyboy turned away, he was the one wanted to do the slow walk*

(the main three and gyarados walk back to the stadium in disgrace*

Aegislash said I dont want to compete in the game show anymore (snivels)

Excadrill said we need to protect r crisps tho

Aegislash said fool, i NEVER ALLOWED TO GIVE THE ANSWRS I WANT!

Electrode said maybe if you wrre awesome like gyarados, maybe you could be the leadrr

Aegislash said YOU WILL BE DEMOLISHED!

Excadrill said if the only sane man cant give the answers, how will we fare when we end facing the army? WE'VE LOST!

Aegislash said i can use CHAOS POWERS!

Excadrill said that wont help ys

Tyranitar said why dont we just hide r vending machine and let gyarados suffer the living dead's wrath

Excadrill said ur selfish

(laugh now)

Aegislash said FOOL! what heas has he ever done for us?

Gyarados said i ran a good pub for you to live in

Aegislash said theinnocentpub SMELLS OF PAIN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Excadrill said i think tyranitatr might be right on this one

? said im afraid hiding the vending mavchoien macine machine wont hel; WONT HELP YOU SMELLY!

Tyranitar said THATS ME!

Captain Pudding said this next compettitor competitior is...me cant reAD THE PIECWE PIECE OF SHITTY PAPWER! IT COVERED IN PURPLE FOG!

Tyranitar said hopefully itll blind you and ill steel the suitcase

Aegislash said LEAVE THAT CAPTAINPUDDINGSBURIEDTREASURECHEST TO ME!

Tyranitar said ...aegislash

Aegislash said nill ill maje make sure that we dont get a friendly beating up!

Tyranitar said yeah, you could just teleport

? said COME ON PUDDING BRAIN! GIVE OUT MY NAME!

Tyranitar said we'kk we'll be brave heroz and save him!

Aegislash said ill be the coolest

Captain Pudding said I DONT NEED HELP FROM PEOPLE WHO TALK ABOUT STELING 1% of my MONEY IN BROAD DAYLIGHT!

Tyranitar said ITS ACTUALLY BROAD AFTERNOON LIGHT!

Tyranitar's Mum said YOU'RE NOT FUNNY!

Aegislash said I WILL use MY CHAOS POWERS TO STOP EVEIL ALCOHOL SPIRIT!

Tyranitar said wEVIL TWIN DID THIS! HE JUST WANTS THE FORMULA!

Gyarados said no he didnt. as you know, the evil pub has closed down now

TYranitar said oh wow (fartz)

Raichu said i love cooking muffins

Aegislash said i thinks nuffins are worth muffin

Excadrill said SHOW YOURSELF YOU NASTY BADDY!

Captain Pudding said The competitior is...THE EVIL ALCHOL SPIRIT!

Cobalion said knock knoclk

Terrakion said whose there

Cobalion said the main 3 and gyarados

Virizion said main 3 and gyaradod gyarados who?

Cobalion said the main 3 and gyarados wont be abe able to beat him!

Terrakion said NO!

Raichu said escadrill is so smart that he will win regardless of the baddy

(the evil alcohol spirit emerges from purple smoke and shit)g muffins

Tyranitar said oh no

Excadrill said it can't be

Gyarados said WE'RE DOOMED

Aegislash said who are you?

Evil Alcohol Spirit said HAHAHA I'M THE EVIL ALCOHOL SPIRIT. I'VE CUM BACK 4 ROUND 7

Tyranitar said not all over me

Evil Alcohol Spirit said YOU SHOULD START BEING A BIT NICER

Gyarados said that'll never happen

Raichu said you're ruining everyone's fun

Excadrill said i'm so glad 17no isn't here to moan about fun

Tyranitar said i still wish i was named after pizza

Gyarados said i still wish you would go back to gum

Garchomp said yar har har, we'll pack our bags right away

Gyarados said we need to get on with the game show first

Tyranitar said and we're still not going

Evil Alcohol Spirit said CAN YOU LET ME GET ON WITH MY SPEECH?

Alakazam said nobody wants to hear from a loser

Salamence said i wouldn't call naughty alcohol spirit a loser if i were you

Evil Alcohol Spirit said ITS EVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ALCOHOL SPIRIT TO YOU. THEN AGAIN, I WASN'T EXPECTING BRAINS FROM THE GUY WHO BRIBED THE MAYOR

Salamence said who told you?

Evil Alcohol Spirit said MAYOR HAXORUS DID, ALONG WITH THE MAYOR'S SEAT STORY

Chief Piggum said glad i didn't get rid of those photos

Evil Alcohol Spirit said WILL YOU LET ME GET ON WITH MY SPEECH?

Gyarados said ur speeches are probably shot

Tyranitar said unlike mine

Excadrill said you can't even deliver one without need to sit down halfway through eatittar

Laugh now

Aegislash said I KNEW IT...COUNT DRACULA NOIVERN LOL SENT THE LIVING DEAD

count dracula noivern lol likes crisps by the way

Tyranitar said he always rubbed me the wrong way the moment he didn't give me a million pounds

Excadrill said i don't you should've said that

Count Dracula Noivern LOL said YOU FOOOOOOOLS. DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE DEALING WITH?

Tyranitar said yeah, THE GUY WANTS TO STEAL ALL OUR CRISPS

Cyndaquil Kane said count dracula noivern lol helped kill mayor haxorus, he would never send him back to defeet you in a game show

Raichu said i got defeeted by evil twin many times

Gyarados said nobody cares

Aegislash said evil tin more liek

Captain Pudding said count dracula noivern lol is also part of the system. you have to pay a fine for speaking ill of him

*homer and shadow pay £50 for insulting krusty. tyranitar was so not very happy that he didn't even have the energy to kick garchomp*

Evil Alcohol Spirit said WHILE WE GOT OUT THROUGH COUNT DRACULA NOI...CAN I CALL HIM SOMETHING ELSE?

Gyarados said YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BREATHE ALCOHOL SPIRIT

Evil Alcohol Spirit said AS YOU KNOW, WE GOT OUT THROUGH COUNT DRACULA NOIVERN LOL'S XBOX, BUT HE WASN'T THE ONE WHO SENT THE LIVING DEAD, WHO AS YOU KNOW HAPPENS TO BE US

Aegislash said what does that mean

Tyranitar said that evil twin sent the living dead stoopid

Raichu said evil twin may have defeeted me, call me fatso, snuck a peek under my skirt, groped me, scam the customers, start a civil war to kill off the bad blood in his pub, trick garchomp into climbing the great wall of china AND cheet at golf, but he would never send the living dead

Excadrill said HE CHEATED AT GOLF. now i regret singing the FUN song with him

Gyarados said OH, AND HOW POOR OLD BUT NOT TOO OLD GYARADOS HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT

Aegislash said excadrill had a shadow of doubt when gyarados dangled him out the rocket window

*everyone in the audience had a good chuckle*

Evil Alcohol Spirit said THATS ALL FINE AND WELL, BUT YOU HAVEN'T LET ME FINISH

Gyarados said WE'D RATHER TALK ABOUT MORE INTERESTING THINGS THANK YOU

Excadrill said yeah, like captain pudding funding the war again

Captain Pudding said i was funding the tallkey coffee shop war while you were still watching sex education films in high school

Tyranitar said i can remember it as though it was just yesterday

*aegislash flashes back to the faithful day when the main three were studying sex education in the pub*

Gyarados said AS YOU KNOW, IM GOING TO SHOW YOU A SEX EDUCATION VIDEO BEFORE YOU GET BACK TO YOUR GUM

Aegislash said I'VE FUCKED LOADS OF BITCHES, I DON'T NEED SEX EDUCATION butyouneedawash

Gyarados said no i don't

Tyranitar said i've only done a fatdonalds balloon, this is going to be very exciting. maybe i can learn some juicy tips

Excadrill said yeah, like slitting your wrists in a bath tub

Laugh now

*johnafun puts the compact disc cd into the video player. the dvd begins*

Gyarados said oh betty, i love you so much

Betty *with a voice that sounds a bit like gyarados* said no we're not ready yet

Gyarados said come on, i know we're right for each other

*gyarados kisses her and begins to roll about and shit*

*tyranitar, excadrill and the yellow guy all get boners*

*at the end of the video*

Gyarados said make sure you put a condom on so no brats can complain about cheap and legool beers

Tyranitar said i'm so glad i don't do that

*in future, raichu remembers to close the lid on excadrill's lunch box to avoid a jolly ol punch in the guts. the tubby guts lol*

Tyranitar said postman pat lolly

Gyarados said oh shut up

Gyarados said U CANT BEAT! US! YOUR CHEEKY CHEATING HAS GONE 2 FAR!

Aegislash said FOOL! YOU'LL DISTURB THE VERY FABRIC OF TIME AND SPACE THAT I HAD TO TURN INTO SUPER SHADOW TO REPAIR

Excadrill said no you didn't

Aegislash said only because i haven't got the chaos emeralds to work yet

Tyranitar said I CANT BELEV THAT EVIL ALCOOHL SPIRIT set up the big game gay show. I wish it was our old headmaster

Captain Pudding said i wish it was Jeremy Weedle!

Terrakion said we will kill hium

Excadrill said are you going to help us?

Cobalion said um well uh

Tyranitar said oh wow the muskateers are so cool, theyre my second favourite people to myself.

Gyarados said id better be in the top 3

Alakazam said I PRONOUNCE THE MUSKATEERS GULTY! OF BEING THE BRAVESET HEROES IN TALLKEY!

Aegislash said im brave (wets himself lol)

Garchomp said yar har har you wet youself

Aegislash said NO I DIDNT!

Salamence said were going to win with the muskateers on our side

Gyarados said WHAT WE!? ITS ME! IM THE ONE TEAMING UO WITH THE MUSKATEERS

Electrode said gyarados has been doing most of the work

Big Green Gaylord said #hashtagcitationneeded

Cobalion said uh, im scared

Alcohol said HAHAHAHAHA MUSKATEERS! MORE LIKE THREE MUSKAGAYLORDS!

Tyranitar said hahahahahaha! thats almost as funny as the same knock knock joke that they tell!

Terrakion said LETS YOU DO BETTER!

Cyndaquil Kane said all you do is tell the same citation needed joke. It was only funny when bit coin said it.

Virizion said we cant fight the spurut spirit. hes too dangeroud!

Alcohol said mayour haxorus and the bullies are pathetic. i could have won the first round for you!

Tyaranitar said FOR OOOOOOOOOR!

Salamence said NYA HA HA! YOU CANT EVEN SAY FOR ROPERLEE

Tyaranitar said FOR OOOOOOOOOR!

Gyarados said can we stop with the unfunny routine for a second?

Tyranitar, Salamence and Garchomp said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Alakazam said are you going to shut up or are we going to get to the game show

Gyarados said i've had to provide bred and walter WITH marmolade for this freak

Captain Pudding said the first question is...

Evil Alcohol Spirit said CAN THIS WAIT, I WANT TO CAUSE TROUBLE FIRST

Gyarados said YOU'RE ALREADY CAUSING TROUBLE BY PUTTING MY CRISPS AT STEAK

Salamence said OUR CRISPS ARE LOBSTER

Gyarados said you've never had lobster

Tyranitar said i have lobster

Excadrill said yeah, dish n chips

Laugh now

Tyranitar said i'm so glad conk isn't here to shout chippy

Evil Alcohol Spirit said I'M AFRAID HE'LL BE FIGHTING YOU SOON

Excadrill said great, more hits excadrill

Raichu said you shouldn't have stolen the revels though

Gyarados said conks dead tubby girl, we don't have to pretend to like the parse the revels evenings which you never attended

Garchomp said yar har har, she probably played parse the cut throat jake wervers with evil twin

Tyranitar said yeah, your just jelly on da plate because evil twin defeeted you and i got to kill him for a bit

Excadrill said they didn't get any christmas presents

Gyarados said I'M STILL AGNOSTIC ABOUT SANTA

Evil Alcohol Spirit said ONCE I WIN THE GAME SHOW, I'LL GET SANTA TO BECOME ADDICTED TO ALCOHOL, NO MORE PRESENTS HAHAHA

Aegislash said BOO HOO, I WANT MY PRESENTS

Gyarados said i already saved christmas once

Excadrill said i can remember it as though it was just yesterday

*salamence flashes back to the faithful day when gyarados saved christmas*

Gyarados said *in a speedo and a cape* I'M GOING TO SAVE CHRISTMAS

*everyone cheers n beers*

*back to da polt*

Tyranitar said whats your favourite swear word

Excadrill said bitch is great for shutting up the wife

Ice Cream Man said great one excadrill, can i be the best man? you was the best man at mine wedding

Excadrill said i was actually going to make it tyranitar because you were MEAN AND NASTY to us when stopping the muggers

Aegislash said my favourite is crud n sludge

Gyarados said crud n sludge isn't a swear word

Tyranitar said whats your favourite sweaty guy

Gyarados said SWEATY FROM HOW YOUTHFUL I AM

*even alakazam and chief piggum snickered*

Tyranitar said twix is my favourite

Excadrill said we were talking about swear words, not chocolate chocotar

*Laugh now*

Evil Alcohol Spirit said DIRTY TRICKS ISN'T A SWEAR WORD YET

Aegislash said I HAD BETTER BE

Gyarados said I RUN THE PUB! I SAY WHAT GOES

(evil alcohol shitrit shivers slightly. he is very scared of mambo nyumber number 5)

Terrakion said gyarados is A real hero

Virizion said evil alcohol spitit spirit is a big fat zero

(evil spirit holds back teers)

(the muskateers)

Gyarados said ohnoevilalcoholspiritsetupthegameshowishouldhaveknownimustntlethimwinorhellpurpriorityonthechezandoncrispsastheyremyfavouritesandidontliketosharethemwiththeretardedcustomersjustlikethefuckingtabletennissetwhereiwinallthegames

Cobalion said he is an evil alcohol bully

TerrakioN said hey didn't that tyranitar guy use your passport photo for the race

Cobalion said i dont have a passport

Tyranitar said (exists)

Gyarados said if you claim that you won the race, then im going to take the credit for any good ideas that you bring up during th game show

(the sign reads the pub inn)

Tyranitar said BUT SALAMENCE AND CONK CHEATED!

Judge Alakazam said i dont think id root for anyone in a race between mayor briber, necro and the least funniest person in tallkey

Tyranitar said oi! i fuck ballons not courses!

Excadrill said ur actually the least funniest person in tall key

(laugh now)

Excadrill said so you found out about the late wife?

Aegislash said i dont think that's funny

Gyarados said i dont think you breathing is funny but i still put up with you ohwowursobravebailbasil

Tyranitar said did you find the people who filmed it? (shits himself) (he doesnt want to get caught)

Electrode said The video description on CornHub claimed that it was filmed by a trio on conk's street.

Aegislash said i wonder who it could be?

Judge Alakazam said i got the info that conk was doing this by his granddaughter lopunny. i thanked her with a wonderful session on CrapChat

Conk's Granddaughter Lopunny said Hopefullt i'll get my changed name changed name to somethign thay isnt cook's granddaughter.

Aegislash said i suggest changing it to shadow the hedgehog

Lucario said can we just get on with the game show? hey arent you that guy who i threw a cake at?

Garchomp said yar har har it had currents in it, not saltanas

Lucario said just to clear it up with you smarty pants, it was actually pieces of shit

(lol poo)

Garchomp said yar har har just like tyranitar

Tyranitar said hey excadrill want to be my right hand man?

Excadrill said but who will be counselol?

Raichu said i could

Captain Pudding said YOUR DESTINY WAS TO CARRY SUITCASE STEELER NUMBER TWO's BOB THE BUILDER LUNCHBOX!

Tyranitar said you can do both

Garchomp said blow the man down, what will my job be?

Tyranitar said you will work under 17no from hear on. i prefer salvatory lol. ohbythewayaegislashmeyouandevil17noaregoingtospaintogether

Aegislash said i cant wait to fux some hot wagons at the beach

Tyranitar said uh no well actually be trading weapons and porn magazines with mafia don hotel manager

Mafia Don Hotel Manager said YOU HAD BETTER NOT KICK ME IN THE NUTS AGAIN!

Aegislash said decent, that means i can play shadow sausages with gourgiest at the hotel

Gougiest said i want excadrill to come to spain

(for whatever reason gourgiest is working for mafia don hotel manager again)

Raichu said oh no, excadrill is statying at the dinge dungeons with me

(grabs the chain out)

TYranitar said is fattylolgourgiest still working for mafiadonhotelmanager? in that case guess gourgiest arent free!

(everyone laughs at this)

Evil ALcohol Spirit said this is all fine and gay but can we get on with the game show?

Electrode said we run the game show farty pants. you had better smarten your ideas, or were disqualifying you for rude behaviour

Evil Alcohol SPirit said im the reason why so many people have lost their licenses. you should thank me for giving you more people to arrest

Gyarados said customers clean gum for me and i dont have to say thank you

Aegislash said you ought to say please and fuck you a few more times

Gyarados said OH THE RUDEST KINDLY KREW MEMBER THINKS HES RAD ENOUGH TO GIVE ME LIFE LESSONS!

Tyranitar said im pretty rad

Salamence said gyarados is the raddest!

Gyarados said to be fair i am pretty young so it makes sense for me to be rad!

Evil Alcohol SPirit said youve cheated far too many times mambo number 5!

Gyarados said this our final showdown

Captain Pudding said on with the next wuestion! WHAT IS THE TOP CUISINE AT THE INNOCENT PUB! The options are A) Crisps

Evil Alcohol SPirit said I PLAN TO STEEL THOSE!

Electrode said YOU DESERVE THE GREEN WINE GUMS YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

Captain Pudding said B) MEAT PIE C) Dish and Chips D) gyars gyarafd gyarados' shit sandwiches

Evil Alcohol Spirit said *STARTS SPINNING AROUND AND SHIT* OH NO, I JUST REALISED THAT GAYARADOS' SHIT SANDWHITCHES

*dies yay*

Tyranitar said lol

Captain Pudding said looks like the main three and gyarados win this one

Chief Piggum said GYARADOS AND MAIN THREE TO YOU! DO YOU WANT TO DO MORE JUGGLING?

*pudding brain sulked in his seat in disgase*

Aegislash said BUT CAPTINNEEDSTHEWASH DIDNT DO ANYTHING!

Gyarados said u have no right to call me that lazybonerz

Tyranitar said can we go to fatdonalss?

Ronald Fatdonald said im sponsoring the tournament

Alakazam said carracosta coffee is too. such a good boy, follows all the rules

Excadrill said no, veg first

Laugh now

Raichu said you're so healthy excadrill

Tyranitar said i sore him eating a fatdonalds big mac yesterday

Garchomp said yar har har, your fat too

Laugh now

Tyranitar said can i win the game show. i did all the work

Gyarados said no, I did

Salamence said if evil alchol spirit is gone, does that mean that the game show is over?

Captain Pudding said this is only the third contestant

Tyranitar said OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *starts moaning about cheese*

Excadrill said WE'LL BE HERE FOREEEEEEEEEEVER

Aegislash said jam toast

*throws a pen lid at the wall to be chaos spear*

Excadrill said WERE GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Gyarados said i'm so glad alexa isn't here to WIND ME UP ABOUT BED AND BREKKY

Tyranitar and Garchomp said WE CAN DO THAT IF YOU LIKE?

*gyarados glares gat ghem*

Aegislash said HA HA HA, YOU GOT TOLD OFF

Alakazam said well done gyarados, tyranitar, rooney and the yellow guy

Excadrill said *snivels* ITS THE COOPER PLATE WRITING

Raichu said there there

Aegislash said whose the yellow guy

*everyone ignored him*

Aegislash said this is almost as sad as that time when i sacrificed myself against the metarex

Everyone in the room said NO YOU DIDN'T!

Aegislash said you probably didn't see it

Raichu said i'm going to send this footage to the bbc

Excadrill said YOU'RE NOT A JOURNALIST ANYMORE LUNCH BOX CARRIER

Raichu said i'm much happier doing odd jobs for men

Tyranitar said but excadrill isn't a big beefer lol

Gyarados said excadrill maybe a whiny shit, but at least he doesn't jump and down and belch about beef

*tyranitar sulked back to his shit stained in disgrace*

Aegislash said haha...

Gyarados said YES WE KNOW HE GOT TOLD OFF

Excadrill said we could've had raichu instead of him if she wasn't so fucking idiotic

Raichu said i will get smarter

*eats some of salamence's popcorn due to the idiocy lol*

Salamence said that wasn't even GOLDERN popcorn

Tyranitar said she ought to be more like me

Excadrill said but raichu isn't nearly as fat

Laugh now

Gyarados said nidoking would have a field day with her

Tyranitar said it almost reminds me off the time when me aegislash and excadrill went on a field trip to the awesome pokemon sitcom attraction at alton towers

Alakazam said I PRONOUNCE TYRANITARGUILY OF CONSTANTLY FLASHING BACK INSTEAD OF GETTING ON WITH THE GAME SHOW

Captain Pudding said the living dead aren't even funding me

Aegislash said I think we should eat shadow toast

Gyarados said OH WHY ARE WE BRINGING THAT UP?

Tyranitar said hey, did you know that i can jump into the meat blender and come out okay because this is only fiction

Tyranitar's Dad (of course, he's not his actual dad, mafia don double is his dad lol) said i may have been glad to be the father

*tyranitar's mum kicked him. she actually prefers mafia don double*

Tyranitar's Mum said I ACTUALLY PREFER MAFIA DON DOUBLE

Tyrantiar's Dad said again, i may have been glad to be the father, but i really wish you would kill yourself

*everyone has good chuckle*

Gyarados said evil alcohol spirit doesn't deserve a burial

Excadrill said he'll probably come back next week for round 16 anyway

Tyranitar said NOT ALL OVER ME

Aegislash said I KNOW KING FO

Gyarados said Know you don't saidD

Cobalion said knock knock

Excadrill said Let's get on with the plot

Terrakion said HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT THE MUSKATEERS

Virizion said we'd have killed you if you didn't have a fingerblastastick

Salamence said BASIL, YOU NEED TO GET ON WITH THE GAMESHOW

Gyarados said fine, lets go #shovelgate

Captain Pudding said THE NEXT CONTESTANT ISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...

(an earthquake happens because the bus driver is fat lol)

Aegislash said tyranitar is causing an earthwuake!

(laugh now)

Gyarados said stop it!

Carracosta Coffee said oh no

Tyranitar said im not moving though

Excadrill said you never move atall

(laugh now)

Electrode said will next contestant just come to the stage?

*bus driver bulldozes on stage*

Aegislash said who are you?

Tyranitar said he was our bus driver stoopid

Excadrill said i didnt know that you died"!

Bus driver said Welcome to da fare, bus please!

Excadrill said oh not you

Tyranitar said its fatty fatty bus driver

Excadrill said yeah, ur fattest person in the multiverse

Tyranitar said IT GOT DESTROYED SO IM ONLY THE FATTEST PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE

Aegislash said Innocent fool, let us win this round or ur getting all the yucky crisps

Tyranitar said i don't even think you can get yucky crisps

Gyarados said im experimenting with crappy crisps, maybe they might be the one

Salamence said anything gyarados makes is delicious

Tyranitar said even poo and chips?

Garchomp said yo ho ho, eating poo and doing a beef

*everyone groans at this waste of space*

Bus Driver said i was told that bosharp would bang me if i won the game show.

Aegislash said I BET BISHARP SET THE GAME SHOW UP!

Gyarados said bisharp retired to spain to fuck the spanish cousin

Excadrill said hopefully his cousin can cook

Raichu said EXCADRILL IS CHEETING ON ME!

Judge Alakazam said i already told you that boys will be boys. besides you and roony arent even married yet

Excadrill said its justcopperpl8writinglol

Tyranitar said maybe raichu is cheeting on roony for excadrill!

Excadrill said ur enjooin this arent you!?

Aegislash said i dont it when other people have fun!

Bus driver said I want my fee! ALL OF THEM

Tyranitar said not much use to you if your dead

Bus driver said i want payack for all the chocolate chip cookies with crap in the centres

Judge Alakazam said STOP BEING UNGRATEFUL, they don't sound half bad to be honest

Aegislash said I BET U LICK SHIT OFF THE SPOONS

Judge Alakazam said JDKLDNDLASIOJDODDIJDIDJD

*has a quick lick off the spoons*

*he licks shit off the spoons*

*WHAT A TREAT*

Gyarados said u can bully tallkey's law enforcement JUST LIKE YOU BULLY ME some other time, we really need to get on with the game show

Tyranitar said oh yeah, salamence is allowed to remember you saving christmas in one of your thongs

Gyarados said NO I DIDN'T

Tyranitar said HA, HE NEVER SAVED CHRISTMAS, ID BETTER TURN THE PUB INTO A CHEES SHOP AS PUNISHMENT

Bus Driver said bisharp cheeted on me for a packet of malteesers

Tyranitar said looks like he was teesing you!

GarchomP said blow the man down, ur not very funny!

Bus Driver said i thought i would live happily ever after with bisharp, but i ended up living unhappily never farter

Aegislash said ur not worthy of being whipped by bisharp!

Tyranitar said BISHARP TOOK R HOUSE!

Gyarados said good

Bus Driver said i remember you! you barred me for trying to fuck bisharp!

Gyarados said what was this all about?

Aegislash said bisharp disguised himself as a burger at the pub and bus driver tried to have sexy sex with him. thankfully i killed bisharp for a bit

Gyarados said the pub doesnt sell burgers

Excadrill said what do you mean by not living happily er ever after lol?

Garchomp said um it's actually unhappily never farter

Aegislash said your i sistnent isn insistence is less cared about than bus driver's pity party. i never let anything get to me! IVE PUT MY PAST BEHIND ME!

Tyranitar said what past?

Bus Driver said fuck the banana, what about me?

Aegislash said wh...

(gyarados grabs aegislash by the scruff of the neck, he also grabs tyranitar for good measure)

Gyarados said THE BUS DRIVER WAS TALKI NG ABOUT YOU AEGISLASH! NOW STOP TRYING MY PATIENCE! I WANT TO GO HOME AN D KILL CUSTOMERS!

Excadrill said Hurry up, we don't have much time

Captain Pudding said here's the question

Aegislash said I WANT TO WIN

Garchomp said yar har har, i want doesn't get

Gyarados said yeah

Gyarados said I WANT TO WIN

Captain Pudding said i'll see what i can do

Excadrill said gyarados has control of tallkey with an iron fist

Gyarados said THE IRON HAD BETTER NOT BE RUSTY

Tyranitar said i don't like having crusts on my chocolate spread sandwitches

Bus driver said NEITHER DO I, TOO HEALTHY

Excadrill said hahaha fat

Laugh now

Chief Piggum said there was a matter i wanted to discuss with you bus

Bus driver said I DIDN'T STEAL THE MALTEASERS

Judge Alakazam said I DIDN'T SEE YOU GIVE US ANY

Tyranitar said id rape a bag of malteasers

lol

Excadrill said business in the mafia has been booming

Gyarados said nobody cares

Raichu said i care, will you buy me a bag of malteasers excalexer

Tyranitar said more like rooneylooney

Excadrill said BUT THE COPPERPLATE WRITING SAIDhangonithoughtyouwantedonethatsaidexcadrill?

Tyranitar said scallywag in the glarse

Aegislash said I'LL STOP BUS DRIVER WITH MY OWN HAND

Excadrill said yeah, which you use for rogue the bat hentai

Aegislash said CHAOS CONTROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

it didn't work

Captain Pudding said are you alright yellow guy

Aegislash said whose yellow guy?

Bus driver said ALMOST AS YELLOW AS THE SCHOOL BUS I DIDN'T STEAL

Chief Piggum said I'LL BE GETTING AROUND TO THAT ONCE THE PLOT REQUIRES YOU TO LOSE THIS ROUND

Bus driver said wait and see piggy

*chief piggum oinked in fury*

Excadrill said Let's check the answers

*they blew away*

Gyarados said EUWIDSWO; -WQ[SHIPW'P;FJFE]HFPKGRKT WE'LL NEVER WIN

*he and aegislash kick something to be ow the edge*

Tyranitar said lol i never cry

Captain Pudding said the questions from here get a little harder

Tyranitar said *in tears* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aegislash said i want hot pussy wagons

Gyarados said not even the barrels i crucified for talking during the pub politics meetings would want to bang you

Raichu said you could always hook up with your cousin

Aegislash said im an orphon. the crocos murdered my family

Aegislash's mum said I'M RIGHT HERE

Tyranitar said I JERKED OFF TO IMAGES OF YOU

Aegislash's mum said well done sonny, i wish my son could show some respect

Captain Pudding said the question is, what is the first chocolate bar in the world

Bus driver said THATS AN EASY ONE *fartz*

Electrode said we'll see about that!

Alakazam said pride cums b4 a fall

Tyranitar said not all ovwr me!

Excadrill said we need to get the game show done in time for christmas

Gyarados said *turning around a non existant corner* CHRISTMAS IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER

Aegislash said GYARADOS WAS REALLY NAUGHTY WITH THE BLOWTICKLER

Judge Alakazam said boys will be boys

Bus driver said so you'll forgive me for the stolen school bus

Chief Piggum said DON'T PUSH IT BLUBER BOY

Captain Pudding said the choices are WANKA, dairy milk, the world's first chocolate bar and malteasers

Excadrill said I think we've lost this round

Raichu said don't give up sweetheart

Salamence said makes you want to vomit

Tyranitar said i don't half feel tom dicky wicky myself

Gyarados said GIVE US THE ANSWERS PUDDING BRAIN

Captain Pudding said if it was just you and aegislash i would've, but those to SUITCASESTEALERHEADS let the team down

Aegislash said Fool, bus driver is a smelly piece of shit

Bus driver said i loyaly drove the bus for the right price

Tyranitar said you always went the wrong way

Excadrill said and the bus always smelt funny

Gyarados said probably because you were in it

Excadrill said by the way, how did you die

Aegislash the knife said did or try fool

Tyranitar said i thought you and bisharp left to buy a bag of milky bar buttons

Gyarados said i knew there was trouble when bisharp told me that he was leaving the country to fuck spanish cousin

Raichu said bisharp is with his cousin too

*she and excadrill gaze at each other because they're madly in love*

Excadrill said whats the matter tubby!?

Tyranitar said who are you talking about me or bus driver?

Bus Driver said im not fat!

Garchomp said blowthemandown yes you are

Gyarados said ur in the top 3 fattest citizens. its like pot calling the kettle orange. and not the marmolade kind of orange

Excadrill said no really, what happened bus driver?

Bus Driver said bisharp dumped me! i can remember it as thought it was just yesterday!

*bus driver the fat piece of shit flashes back to the faithful day when he and bisharp went to get a bag of malteasers after the main three and gyarados defeeted mafia don double*

Bisharp said i'll never live to see the day when i get orders from ex-rentboys! pasta la vista!

Bus Driver said bosharp wait!

Bisharp said what is it guvner?

Bus Driver said i fell in love with you when i first saw you!

Bisharp said i never met you but i love you yoo tpp too!

Bus Driver said ill buy you a packet of maltesers!

Bisharp said sweet guvner!

(they leaves holding hands!)

Gyarados said it wont last

Excadrill said unlike my relationship with raichu

Raichu said ur so sweet swwt seat se sweat cousin!

(they hold hands)

(at the lottery ticket #wackeyworldbuilding)

Jolteon said welso wecl welcome to the lottery toket ticket. what can i get for you?

Bisharp said im pretty sure some looney called hydreigon worked guvner!

Jolteon said oh hes agitator now. hopeffuly dead soon

Bus Driver said OH BISHARP! I LOVED YOU SO MUCH! IVE MADE MANY ATTEMPTS TO GRAB YOUR ASS WHENEVER YOU PASSED IN YOUR TIGHT TROUSERS!

Bisharp said cool guvner!

Jolteon said would you like a lottery ticket!

Bus Driver said I DONT NEED WELL OVER A MILLION!

Jolteon said well over a million!?

Bus Driver said BISHARP IS MY MILLION POUND NOTE!

Bisharp said thats all fine and well guvner but i want my maltesers

Bus Driver said you pay for them and ill have the first one!

Bisharp said uh sure guvner!

Jolteon said i would like 10 awesomepokepounds for a pack of maltesers!

Bisharp said that's a fair deal guvner!

Bus Driver said THANK YOU BISHY WISHY! NOW GIMME A MALTESER OR ELSE!

(fuck off)

Bisharp said *eats one malteaser* man those malteasers sure are rad guvner

Bus driver said can i have the rest?

Bisharp said who were you again?

Bus driver said i'm bus...

Bisharp said can't stop, i have to go to spain to fuck spanish cousin

Bus Driver said what about me?

Bisharp said fuck off guvner. im going to share these with my spanish cousin!

*teleports off to fuck spanish cousin. leaving tallkey forever!*

*bisharp chose to fuck spanish cousin instead of bus driver*

lol incel

(tiers ste streem down bus drivers fat face)

Jolteon said i dont think he likes you very much, then again i dont either!

Bus Driver said BOHOHOHOOHOHOHO ITS NOT FAIR! I WANTED BISHARPS ASS EVER SINCE I SAW HIM TAKE THE MAIN 3's RENT!

Jolteon said DID YOU SAY THE MAIN 3!?

Bus Driver said What about them?

Jolteon said i heard they had recently took over the mafia don double as snap crackle and poop!

Bus Driver said I DONT CARE ABOUT THE MAIN! 3! I WANT BISHY WISHY!

(he runs off crying back to his bus. however, he notices judge alakazam, chief piggum, captain pudding and gyarados examining the buss)

Gyarados said here's the school bus youve been after

Judge Alakazam said something smells fishy in here and its not the arabic aftershave which pudding wears)

(captain pudding grumbles and does his juggling)

Electrode said hmm stealing the school bus alone will get the thief 10 days doing prison floors!

Judge Alakazam said well done for discovering this gyarados. there might be a medal in this. NO! THER WILL BE A MEDAL!

Captain Pudding said you said that there was something fishy, and not quite like my fine dish and chips flavoured aftershave!

Gyarados said it seems to be beneath the bus' floorboards!

ALakazam said IM VERY SERIOUS!

(they look underneath! there they see dead children!)

Electrode said THEY SHOULD BE AT SCHOOL LEARNING ABOUT THE PUB CIVIL WAR IN HISTORY CLASS! ILL ARREST THESE BODIES FOR THIS!

Captain Pudding said i funded the history lessons

Chief Piggum said i hear the theif goes by one Bus Driver Bus Driver

Bus Driver said OH NO! I DONT WANT TO GO TO PRISON! I HATE DOING EXERCISE! THEY PROBABLY DONT DO CHCOCOLATE THERE!

Alakazam said THEREHE I THERE HE IS! AFTER HIM!

(bus driver teleports off. gyarados, judge alakazam, chief iggum are very surprised!)

Gyarados said better get those children scrubbing prison floors!

Chief PIggum said quite right gyarados! bake em away toys!

(in the bus driver's mother's house)

Bus Driver's Mum said you look sad, what's wrong

Bus Driver said bisharp rejected me and the police are going to arrest me for steeling the school bus

Bus Driver's Mum said you probably deserve it! don't forget to drop the soap!

Bus Driver said yes mummy!

*poor old bus driver drove off a cliff to kill himself*

Bus driver said *in tears* BOO HOO I DON'T WANT TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEA

Aegislash said *on the way to the fatdonalds at sherbyville after the tallkey one flew away* i think it could be worth a try

*bus driver's school bus broke down just before the cliffs and the ejector seat he didn't know was there launched him off*

Bus driver said HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

*but nobody came*

Tyranitar said not all over me

(gogoat urinated on his grave and was awarded for this when gyarados got his medal! gyarados' medal was bigger and shinier though)

*back to da polt*

Tyranitar said postman pat dildo

Excadrill said tough poop

Gyarados said yeah, you should've got on with killing yourslef

Chief Piggum said that's not all, we found the broken bus and found a ton of children under the floorboards

Judge Alakazam said can you explain this?

Gyarados said children aren't even good enough for the blender

Alakazam said BUS DRIVER, you are an accident. YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN TORN

ELectrode said SURRENDER! you will never win the game show!

Tyranitar said NOT WHEN YOUR UP AGAINST ME!

Gyarados said I WAS THE ONE DOING THE WORK!

Aegislash said resistance is fuel, you'll never beat us in the game show

Tyranitar said COME ON GUYS, LETS GO WITH ALL OF THEM BECAUSE THEY'RE SOO YUMMY

Excadrill said stop eating chocotar

Laugh now

Aegislash said THE FIRST CHOCOLATE BAR IN THE WORLD!? HA! MORE LIKE THE WORST CHOCOLATE BAR IN THE WORLD!

Tyranitar said it cant be that one

Electrode said do you still think you can answer this one BUS STEALER!

Aegislash said who is bus stealer!

Gyarados said ITS A NICKNAME FOR BUS DRIVER! WERE YOU LISTENING TO THE FLASHBACK!?

Aegislash said dark oak was playing tricks with my mind?

Alakzam said i announce aegislash innocent of being the bravest man in tallkey!

Gyarados said the innocent pub is innocent

Tyranitar said gyarados never gave yus cheep or legal beerz!

Raichu said im an expert on chocolate myself! ill help you cousin!

Gyarados said oh right! what is the answer then!

Salamence said BASIL! ID LIKE A WORD WITH U!tyr

Bus Driver said ASKING FOR HELP IS CHEEETING!

Electrode said ur just jelly on da plate because you dont have any friends

Gyarados said and no excadrill, ur not an hero for thinking that he wouldnt be any less grumpy if he had one friend

Garchomp said yar har har salamence who is better at selling junk than tyranitar wants a word with you!

Salamence said have you written the new meny!

Gyarados sighed, burped and said im a bit busy with the game show right now!

Tyranitar said its got to be wanka

Salamence said your the only alien!

Gyarados said SHUT UP SALAMENCE!

Excadrill said what could the answer beeeeeeeeee!? WEVE BEEN STRUGGLING ON ALL THE QUESTIONS!

Raichu said i could help! the answer has got to be dairy milk!

Excadrill said no girls allowed but yeah! its got to be dairy milk!

Aegislash said the green lardball is right! the stone tablets claim that its wanka! after all mister willy wanka taught me how to teleport

Aegislash said i think we should go with wanka because

Excadrill said mister willy wanka isn't real poo

Aegislash said DON'T CALL ME POO YOU COCKWORK MOOSE

Tyranitar said I WANT CHOCOLATE MOOSE

Gyarados said I WANT MY PUB BACK

Excadrill said no one's taking your pub away

Gyarados said the green guy wants to turn it into a cheese shop

Tyranitar said GREEN CHEESE GUY TO YOU

Bus driver said you'd always moan about it every time you'd go on the bus

Excadrill said you always moan about how much sex you weren't getting from bisharp

Captain Pudding said CAPTAIN BISHARP IS A RESPECTED MAN, HE'LL NEVER GET WITH A BLUBBER BRAIN LIKE YOU

*bus driver cries and fartz*

Gyarados said I CANT DECIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!

Salamence said our crisps are lobster

Tyranitar said WHY DONT YOU CHOOSE DAIRY MILK BECAUSE MILK RHYMES WITH MILF? AFTER ALL, YOU ARE A MILF HUNTER

Gyarados said oh go back to playing sausages with garchomp

Excadrill said there's an option called the world's first chocolate bar, do you think we should go with that?

Gyarados said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IT SOUNDS TOO OLD

Aegislash said ACTUALLY! THE STONE TABLETS MIGHT BE A TRICK! THE WORLD OF SHADOWS NEVER RESORTS TO TRICKS!

Salamence said #citationneeded

Gyarados said make your mind up.

Tyranitar said WE'RE GOING WITH DAIRY MILK AS ITS THE YUMMIEST

Excadrill said there's an option called the world's first chocolate bar, do you think we should go with that?

Gyarados said ALL YOU'VE BEEN DOING THROUGHOUT THIS STUPID GAME SHOW IS MOAN ABOUT HOW I'VE BEEN PICKING ALL THE WRONG ANSWERS. WELL GUESS WHAT FRUIT N VEG CHECKLIST BOY, I'VE BEEN GETTING THEM RIGHT ALL ALONG AND YOU'VE BEEN SITTING AT THE BACK WHINING AND CRYING ABOUT A GOLD CHAIN THAT SAYS ROONEY

Tyranitar said yeah, any more fun running from you and i'm replacing you with salvatory as my right hand man

Aegislash said you always run the fun

Tyranitar said thanks for the input aegislash

Bus driver said the answer is malteasers

Gyarados said CHEATA, WAEIOSBopr'f useaiofur0iaq[3'jba9p\hbgro8hfg we werE SUPPOSED TO ANSWER FIRST

Captain Pudding said WRONG AGAIN FATTY. MALTEASERS ISN'T EVEN A CHOCOLATE BAR

Bus driver said but they're yummy

Gyarados said if you were still alive, you'd be in a very yummy shit sandwich

Judge Alakzam said I PRONOUNCE BUS DRIVER GUILTY FOR BEING FAT AND STEALING A SCHOOL BUS WHICH REEKED OF CORPSES. YOU SHALL BE DOOMED TO BE TEASED BY THE REST OF THE LIVING DEAD

(willy wanka gives gyarados a nod)

Gyarados said the correct answer is actually wanka. in fact, this game show is sponsored by wanka! if you pay 50 pounds for a wanka bar your chances of getting a trip to the choco factory is 4% rather than 1%

Tyranitar said for oooooooor!

(salamence is about to say something but captain pudding's bodyguards approach him)

Gyarados said THATS RIGHT! COME GET YOUR WANKA BARS! SOME OF THE SPONSORSHIP IS GOING TOWARDS FRESH CRUCIFIXES!

Tyranitar said cheese shop!

Salamence said you did it basil!

Captain Pudding said im afraid your right gyarados. willy wanka his done this game show a good turn.

Willy Wanka said i loving drowning children in the chocolate river

(everyone laughs at willy wanka's jolly old joke, although they arent as jolly as jolly boy's)

BUs Driver said I KNOW THAT ITS MALTESERS! YOURE JUST CHEETING

Gyarados threw scallywag cans at both of them and said NO IT ISNT! YOU WERE ALL LIKE "THATS AN EASY ONE OINK OINK"!" WELL GUESS WHAT!? TEAMWORK, HONESTY, SHILLING OUT AND SPONSORSHIT WAS HOW I MADE MY BONES! youlljusthavetotryhardernexttime!

Electrode said what kind of chocolate expert are you if you think that mal fucking tesers is the first chocolate bar in the world!

Aegislash said humph, so the stone tblets werent lying. if onyly they werent SO FUCKING BORING TO READ!

Tyranitar said what stone tablets?-

Excadrill said the ones ill be throwing at rraichu for thinking that the first chocolate bar was FUCKING DAIRY MILK!

Gyarados said listen to wise young gyarados for a change! this kipper with raichu almost makes mee want to ban love at the pub!

Bus Driver said BUT THIS ISNT FAIR! I KNOW ALL ABOUT CHOCOLATE! IVE EATEN IT FOR YEARS! BOHOOHOHOHOHOHO*FARTZ*HOHOHOHOHOHO! GYARADOS ONLY WON THROUGH A SPONSOR!

Tyranitar said i know way more about chocolate than you do! you just expect people to feel sprry for you because your dad didnt say well done to you enough times!

Tyranitar's Dad said IM SO GLAD IM THE FATHER!

Gyarados said bus driver is so lame that he makes tyranitar look cool

JUdge Alakazam said you love chocolate so much, that you will be made into it!

Bus Driver said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WANT TO EAT THE CHOCOLATE! NOT BE MADE INTO CHOCOLATE!

(but it was too late, gyarados pulled the lever that put him into giant chocolate blender. hopefullythatwankabarhadoneofthegoldenfuckingtickets. gyarados wont use this on the rest of the contestants because reasons)

(well done gyarados)

Salamence said well done gyarados

Garchomp said well done capn

Aegislash said well done gyarados

(even aegislash cracked a grin)

Raichu said well done evil twin

(excadrill and gyarados defeeted her lol)

Raichu said well done johnny

Tyranitar said well done gyarados

Excadrill said well done mambo number 5

Gyarados said I RUN THE PUB!

(things are looking up for the group)

(who atre the next competitiors?)

Gyarados said yeah who are the next baddies?

Salamence said hopefully no one who is as evil as the bullies or the evil alchol spirit

Captain Pudding said THEY ARE THE GERMANS?

*at the friendly GAME SHOW, the germans have arrived*

Tyranitar said ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Tyranitar said its the germans lol

Gyarados said remember everyone, the germans are cuning, dont mention the war

Excadrill said won't stop captain pudding from going on on about civil war

Captain Pudding said i did fund ot though

Garchomp said yar har har thats the sailor's war

Salamence said HE SAID DONT MENTION IT SMELLY

Aegislash said i bet the germans stole the chaos emeralds

*a machamp, gardevoir and flygon arrive*

Garchomp said yo ho ho make them walk the sausage plank

Flygon said TIME FOR WAR!

Captain Pudding said THATS MY LINE!

Aegislash said is the war against the metarex?

Evil Alcohol Spirit said DIRTY TRICKS!

Gyarados said stop swearing

Electrode said who the flying fuckaroony are the metarex

Raichu said id fuck a rooney!

Gyarados said that was so cancerous that i dont even have the energy to defeet you!

Excadrill said (exists)

Gyarados sighed and screamed IF YOU WHINE ABOUT HOW YOUR SHITTY GIFT WAS JUST THE COCKERPLATE WRITING ONE MORE TIME! ILL BE SENDING RAICHU OVER TO FRANCE BY TRAMP STEAMER SO THAT SHE CAN BE FUCKED BY EVIL TWIN INSTEAD!

Roony said My parents and her parents will kill you!

Gyarados said oh ill just turn into a pickle until the whole thing tides over. her parents can easily shit out another child.

Aegislash said i expose my poo through secret means

Tyranitar said HEY GYARADOS!

Gyarados said hello boys, here's johnyy! WHAT DO YOU want

Tyranitar said Raichu and Roony both begin with R

Gyarados said Tyranitar and Turdthatwillneverbecomeacheesesalesman both begin with T and I dont need to blurt it out as though ive cured cancer. ifyouwanttocureitkillurselfwithlaxitives

Machamp said we're hear you know

Electrode said FOREIGNERS SHOULD PAY TO TALK! SHUT UP MONKEYS!

(they all eat a banana in disgrace)

Aegislash said the avocados theyre eating look familiar

Flygon said Wir sind wieder in Gyarados

Gyarados said GO AWAY

Aegislash said ha ha ha, you got told off by the germans

Tyranitar said what did he say then?

Aegislash said i might be able to decypher the stone tablets if a glarse of shadow juice is on the line, but even i don't know what the chaotic beings said

Salamence said basil its the germans

Excadrill said no ship salasherlock

Judge Alakazam said i don't know what my german cousin said about them

*gets some vasoline and rubs his hands together*

*he fucked german cousin*

Raichu said does your german cousin carry your lunchbox too?

Judge Alakazam said no, mine has a real job

lol

*machamp punches him in the face. he can't do anything because hes a ghost lol*

Tyranitar said looks like we don't stand a ghost of a chance

*everyone pignores piggy*

Gyarados said LOOKS LIKE WE DON'T STAND A GHOST OF A CHANCE

*applause track*

Gyarados said *with the confused krabs face* WHAT LANGUAGE DO THEY SPEAK

Excadrill said german i think

Gardevoir said rooney the midget iz right

Excadrill said IT'S JUST THE COPPERPLATE WRITING

no it wasn't

Gyarados said Oh, German! I'm sorry. I thought there was something wrong with you.

Read more said https . /view_episode_ ?tv-show=fawlty-towers&episode=s01e06

Tyranitar said does the living dead world have toilets *fartz*

Gardevoir said you were ze manager if i recall

Gyarados said I am the owner of Fawlty Pub, and may I welcome your war you war you all, you all, and hope that your stay will be a happy one.

Read more said https . /view_episode_ ?tv-show=fawlty-towers&episode=s01e06

Tyranitar said we aren't in fawlty pub though

Gyarados said the germans will be too stoopid to figure that out

Aegislash said where are we

Chief Piggum said prison if you don't sut up

Machamp said you alright?

Gyarados said Sorry, sorry, trouble with the old leg. Got a touch of shrapnel in the war. Civil! Civil war! Sorry, Civil.

Read more said https . /view_episode_ ?tv-show=fawlty-towers&episode=s01e06

Captain Pudding said I TOLD YOU SEVERAL TIMES THAT THE CANNONS WERE WORKING JUST FINE, AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN. I NEVER HAD THIS WITH EVIL TWIN

Gyarados said WELL I KNOW BETTER THAN TO TRUST AN ARAB. HAVEN'T YOU GOT JUGGLING TO DO

*pudding brain scowls and gets on with the juggling*

Tyranitar said (bounces upand down) if u think nates bad. remember the time when i tried to assassin8 gyarados using laxitives

Garchomp said yar har har i can remember that sea story as though it was just yesterday

(tyrantiar flashes back to the f8ful day when he tried to kill gyarados with laxitives)

(the main 3 salamence and garchomp got back from the market)

Gyarados said as you know conk went to watch telletubbies with children

Tyranitar said I WANT TO SELL GWEEN CHOISE

Gyarados said mouldee cheddar better than nothing smelly

Salamence said i 40 million from the green cheese. you made -10 pounds

(laugh now)

Garchomp said yar har har salamence is better at selling junk at you

Tyranitar said u smell of shit

Gyarados said (raches reaches for the rusty spear) who does?

Tyranitar said the customers

Gyarados said no shit! that wont earn you any green cheese

Excadrill said we have as much right to the cheese as salamence does

Garchomp said but you got to sell cheddar

Aegislash said your shit could sell for some sacred cheese

Gyarados said i think you should put up with the money you made. I MADE MY PUB FROM NUFFIN!

Excadrill said nah you just relied on ur daddy

Gyarados said MAMBO NUMBER 4 IS DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! HE TRIED FOR YOUR SINS!

Tyranitar said im dying of poverty for your sins!

Gyarados said i provide you food, MARMOLAID, pond water and bedding

Salamence said BASIL IN BEDDING!

Gyarados said uh sure...BESIDES what sins have i possibly commited?

Tyranitar said locking me in the rocket, the oil and not giving me cheep or legool beerz

Gyarados said you asked for the oil, shut the fuck up about the cheep and legol beerz and you deserved to be locked up in the rocket for the moaning and space wee wee

Gogoat said i wish i could have cum

Tyranitar said (holds back tears) not all over me

Gyarados said you could have attended the pub for six weeks

Aegislash said you could have given us a milion punds for our dark services

Gyarados said WHAT DARK SERVICES!?

Excadrill said i think we should just steel the rocket outisde

Aegislash said im going to slit wrists in the inn

Garchomp said the innOscent pub

Excadrill said well?

Aegislash said WE MUST FACE FORCES THAT THREATEN SHADOW WARRIORS AS I KNOW THEM!

Gyarados and Salamence said WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Tyranitar said i didnt deserve to be locked up in the rocket. i worded worked loilally (geddit because the oil) at the pub

Gyarados said well it was salamence's trip, and i wanted you to feel left out

Tyranitar said YOU RAPED MY HEART!

Aegislash said my heart is drenched in shadow

Gyarados said i dont care what you think. go bed becoz its gum for you tomorrow

Tyranitar said (tearing up) I dont want to do jum. do it urself you fat piece of shit

Garchomp said yar har har but gums your favourite

Tyranitar said youve never done gum in ur life. i hate it how i have to do hard work while you salamence and gyarados get to have fun fucking green cheese without me. i want you to DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!

Gyarados said stop being rude to people who are better than you! now go to sleep!

(the main 3 sulk upsatirs in disgrass)

(the next morning)

Tyranitar said WAKE UP WANKERS WERE GOING TO KILL GYARADOS TODAY!

Aegislash said decent there had better be blood

Excadrill said can i sleep?

Tyranitar said NO! IF I KILL GYARADOS! we wont have to clean gum anymore!

Excadrill said fine, let's make a cunning plan

(they go downstairs to see salamence making jonny's morning covfefe)

Salamence said starting ur gum early?

Tyranitar said ACTUALLY GREENCHEESETHIEF WERE GOING TO PUT LAXITIVES IN GYARADOS' COFFEE!

(some of the customers watch with interest)

Salamence said ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?

Aegislash said we can kill you too if you like. your vain so your sacrifice wont go in vain

Tyranitar said HEY LOOK ITS SLASME SESAME SALAME SALAMENE CIVIL)

Excadrill said arent we supposed to keep this murder secret

(JUST TEHN Gsedujbfsecdnuhcswcojwedo GYARADOS CAME DOWNSTAIRS YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!)op jnodewcsnpkposdplmcpol xsd;

Gyarados said ohtryingtokillmeareyouwellguesswatitdidntworkgettogumrightnow

Tyranitar said lol

(salamence doesnt make a very good coffee because he puts conyack in)

Flygon said can we eat your souls?

Aegislash said your fresh out of luck with salamence, he doesn't have one

Excadrill said nor a heart of gold

Salamence said NEYA NEYA NEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GOLD

Gyarados said you mean like SCALLYWAG GOLD MEMBERSHIP

Gardevoir said *starts crying* im crying

Tyranitar said hawt

Salamence said BASIL, ONE OF THE GERMANS IS CRYING

Raichu said maybe should stop being so mean

Excadrill said maybe you should shut up

Gyarados said is there something wrong smelly?

Gardevoir said my friends didn't care about me when i died

Judge Alakazam said the rest of tallkey didn't care when you died

Captain Pudding said lots of people died in the civil war

Machamp said will you stop talking about the war

Aegislash said a battle will come

Gyarados said me you started it

Captain Pudding said which war?

Tyranitar said the flaming tyranitar war i won

Excadrill said wasn't it scallywag in the garse?

Gyarados said oh that meant i won it

*tyranitar pretends to pinch gyarados when he isn't looking*

Garchomp said YAR HAR HAR, TYRANITAR PRETENDED TO PINCH YOU

Gyarados said he couldn't pinch me if he tried

Tyranitar #hashtag...

Cobalion said it's only funny when you don't do it

Excadrill said ha ha ha, your a shit mafia don

Laugh now

Machamp said we did not start it

Gardevoir said but you didn't morn my loss

Flygon said but we had a sex doll

Machamp said besides, gyarados' robo tyranitar started it

Gyarados said Yes, you did, you invaded Poland

Read more said https . /view_episode_ ?tv-show=fawlty-towers&episode=s01e06

Excadrill said we should open a polish branch for the mafia

Tyranitar said poland probably doesn't have as many hot chicks as spain

Aegislash said spanish shadow juice hits the shadow spot

Gyarados said oh shut up about fucking retard juice

Machamp said *readies his fist* im relly angry

Tyranitar said TOO BAD YOU CAN'T PUNCH ANYTHING

Salamence said BASIL, THE GERMANS HAVE GONE BESERK!

Gyarados said NO THEY HAVEN'T

Gardevoir said can we get on with the quizzes. i really want a prawn cocktail

Salamence said bail these basil these guests want a prawn cocktai;

Aegislash said I WANT A PORN COCKTAIL

Gyarados said ah a war cocktail!

Captain Pudding said sounds tasty

Tyranitar said sounds too healthy for me!

Raichu said YEAH!

Gyarados said no one was asking you too fatties!

Roony said hahaha you got told off

Gyarados said no one is more important than betty, other than me!

Aegislash said BETTY IS A SLUT! I WANT ALL THE WAGONS!

Tyranitar said wow ur a loser

Roony said so r u

*laugh now*

Raichu said stop bickering you too!

Gyarados said betty is very loyal. more than what could be said about you

Machamp said we could have been loyal

Electrode said YPU INVADED YOU INVADED POLAND! YOU TRIED TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD THREE TIMES! THIS IS .4

Tyranitar said FOR ORRRRRR!

Salamence said HA! OU CANT EVEN SAY 4 roperlee

Aegislash said what was world wae war three?

Gyarados said (aims a bblaster stick at aegislash, tyranitar and salamence) world war 3 was the robo tyranitar incident

Roony said why isnt robo tyranitar here?

Flygon said he couldnt get through the xbox

Gyarados said how bus dr how did bus driver get through?

Gardevoir said he teleported out

Electrode said dont talk to them in a civil way gyarados. you might catch the nazi!

Aegislash said hmph, ive dealt with worse

Salamence said IM CIVIL

Captain Pudding said here is the next question

Tyranitar said can i have an easy one?

Gyarados said im winning all of them for you anyway

Captain Pudding said who FUNDED the fatdonalds vs burger kingler war of 2005? A) MAMBO NUMBER 4

Gyarados said MAMBO NUMBER FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUR!

Everyone said DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW

(tyranitar and salamence had blaster sticks to their heads in case they made the terrible 4 joke)

Electrode said what are the others captain?

Captain PUdding said B) Conk's granddaughter lopunny C) Nidoking Nasty or D) Captain PUDDING!

Flygon said why didn't you just say meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Garchomp said yo ho ho, it's a big beefer's life for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeE1!

Tyranitar said ...shut up garchomp

Roony said ur getting too greddy with the mafia don power

Gyarados said let tyranitar say his piece

Aegislash said PIECE OF POO MORE LIKE!

Chief Piggum said could we get on with the game show please?

Gardevoir said yeah, im rather hoping to zteeAll zome crizpz

Tyranitar said I KNEW IT! EVIL TWIN WAS BEHIND THE GAME SHOW ALL ALONG!

(just then, evil twin and mambo number 4 teleports in)

Aegislash said I WANT MY MUMMY!

Everyone said ITS MAMBO NUMBER 4!

(no one mentioned how gyarados told a bullshit story about how mambongiesbf whatever died in the slammer)

Tyranitar said WEVE CAUGHT U RED HANDED!

Aegislash said WE WILL SAVE THE PUB!

(they run up to old mambo but new mambo grabs them by scruffy neck)

Gyarados said NO ONE FUCKING CARS ABOUT YOU YOU FAT PIECE OF SHIT! U SOUND LIKE A FUCKING COW!

Tyranitar said MOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!

Evil Twin said yeah i le didnt start le game show waifu!

Mambo Number 4 said we get the letter! we cant have you losing ur crisps!

Salamence who has a lot of money said BASIL, WE'LL NEVER WIN

Gyarados said if you were on the team, we'd have lost by evil alcohol spirit

Evil Alcohol Spirit said can i have a rematch

Tyranitar, Excadrill and Gyarados said NO!

Aegislash said he could be a worthy ally if he stopped playing dirty tricks

Salamence said BASIL, YOU STILL HAVEN'T HUNG THE MOOSE UP

Gyarados said THERE'LL BE PLENTY OF MOOSE HEADS IN THE BLENDER

Machamp said why are all ze questions about wars?

Gyarados said IT'S JUST THIS ONE QUESTION YOU LITTLE prit stick

Judge Alakazam said i bet you snuck into tallkey without a passport

Aegislash said i don't have a passport

Tyranitar said *in a mocking voice* I HAVE A SHADOW PASSPORT

Aegislash said where did you get it

Excadrill said tyranitar is laughing at you, not with you

Aegislash said tyranitar can be jelly about the dark power all he likes, he still hasn't told me about the shadow passport

Gyarados said the answer has to be mambo number 4, he CREATED scallywag

Flygon said i did my homework on ze civil wars, mambo number 4 didn't get involved at all

Excadrill said WE'RE GOING TO DIE

Mambo Number 4 said i collected some of the action figures if that counts

Tyranitar said we have to distract them while we think of the answer

Gyarados said leave it to me

Aegislash said who?

*gyarados gives aegislash a pinch for luck*

Chief Piggum said how is gyarados going to turn the tables

Raichu said he and excadrill could lift them up, turn them over, then the tables really would be turned. quite good advice if i say so myself

Excadrill said i wish i was fucking conk's granddaughter lopunny instead

*gyarados does the funny walk or some shit*

*everyone except the nasty old germans cheered and beers*

*even aegislash cracked another grin*

Flygon said *throws a tomato at him* boo, you suck

*chief piggums grunts point blaster sticks at him*

Gyarados said no one says that about me *grabs his own blaster stick*

Aegislash said can i have one

Excadrill said *pointing his finger blaster stick at the german's* don't you have the finger one

Aegislash said i swore never to use it again after killing the crocos. a real one suits the brave hearted hero nature better

Gardevoir said i've had a miscarrige

Tyranitar said *who was noticably not pointing his finger blaster stick in defensive of his old but not too old friend gyarados* cool shit

Salamence said I HAVE MONEY, I DONT CARE

Raichu said maybe they should get the point

Captain Pudding said *with his blaster stick that also has a pudding on its head* actually i'm going to rig it so gyarados gets the point

Gyarados said we're still going with mambo number 4

Tyranitar said nidoking nasty had the most ambitious crossover with me, he must be the winner

Excadrill said wiener more like

Aegislash said six of cock more like

Gyarados said i hope he's running my pub nicely

Excadrill said maybe we'll find out when the supporting cast get their scene

Aegislash said i think we should go with conk's granddaughter lopunny who i'll shag because i get all the women

Tyranitar said that's my job

Excadrill said i'll vote for her to punish raichu for her treachery

Raichu said i'll try to be a good girl from now on

Gayrados said WE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!

Excadrill said alright, i'll go with captin pudding

Garchomp said err, captain pudding funded the CIVIL war

Tyranitar said yeah, start paying attention rooney

Excadrill said IT'S JUST THE COPPERPLATE WRITING

*gyarados, tyranitar and garchomp who all took nice fat shit in conk's grave all laughed at this rooney reck of a man*

Excadrill said IT'S JUST THE FUCKING COPPERPLATE WRITING

*starts kicking shit*

Machamp said what a baby

Evil Twin said UCH! I HATE LE GERMAN SMELL!

Gyarados said dontmentionthewar

Evil Twin said which one?

Machamp said could vu ztop going on about ze war

Gyarados said CIVIL! CIVIL WAR!

Salamence said all answers had better be money

Flygon said we're going with captain pudding

Captain Pudding said WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG

Gardevoir said why? you're always going on about funding the war?

Gyarados said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONO HE SAID THE GREAT CAPTAIN PUDDING! DON'T YOU STOOPID GERMANS KNOW ANYTHING?

Electrode said whoops, guess gyarados gets the point for not being german!

Everyone said HORAAAAAAAAAY!

Tyranitar said i did it again!

Mambo Number 4 said what shit customers you have. i hope youve made them clean gum sonny!

GYarados said i did AND HE STILL ACTS LIKE AN ENTITLED BRAT

Electrode said i can well remembeer the day when he proposed that mambo nyumber 4 proposed to smuggle scallywag

Tyranitar said so do i!

Aegislash said i want to go home

Judge Alakazam said you could have gone home earlier if you werent talking about space colony arc rubbish

Aegislash said sniff it isnt rubbish! ur just jelly because i get all the hoez!

Garchomp said blow the man down, no u dont

Tyranitar said im always interesting

Gardevoir said could we have some crisps in the afterlife?

Gyarados said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO youhavetowatcheveryoneelsehavethem

Salamence said long live the kindly krew!

Mambo Number 4 said i love watching smelly germans burn!

Raichu said like how i love burning excadrill's muffins *queefz*

Excadrill said wow that actually smelt really good

Tyranitar said well dine gyarados, after all a burger in the hand and all that

Machamp said oh grow up

Excadrill said at least we got the right answer

Flygon said you didn't even try to ze answer

Gardevoir said you cheated

*everyone in the audience throws poo n shit at her

Machamp said shes been turned into an icky mess

Flygon said ah well, i brought a sex doll

Aegislash said i bet the sex doll wasn't allowed into the void

Machamp said oh shut about the void

Garchomp said *fats*

Excadrill said eww, thats gross

Tyranitar said *queefs*

Excadrill said hey, that actually smelt better

*raichu puts her hands on her hips out of jealously*

*the germans are shoved down the toilet in disgrace*

Gyarados said THATS RIGHT, WE'VE WON

Salamence said BASIL, WE'VE STILL GOT TO COMPETE AGAINST CRAZY SISTER, FIRE BREATHING AIR CONDITIONER, ALEXA, SCIZOR, CONK, DADDY CAR, MAFIA DON DOUBLE AND THE ARMY AND HAVE EVIL TWIN AND MAMBO NUMBER 4 SAVE YOU

Tyranitar said and we need to have another team scream

Excadrill said i wonder if gyarados will hear us this time

Gyarados said im not deef

Aegislash said im ready for big challenge

*takes his shirt off to become supa shadow AND pretends to shoot chaos spear by throwing pencils at people*

Tyranitar said whose next suitcase man?

Garchomp said yo ho ho, its captain pudding

Captain Pudding said scizor is next

Gyarados said oh, the one from the heist i performed to make me look heroic

Electrode said yeah, the very one

Tyranitar said wow lol gyarados is very smart

Gyarados said No shot

Aegislash said ill need to turn super shadow soon, the time space continujgorbsf dm continuoum is tea the time space continuom is steek

Salamence said i bet its all lieeeeeeee!

Roony said you mean like my name being roony

Tyranitar said look, could you just put up with it? aegislash thought that it said excadrill and we went with it

Aegislash said we all make mistakes

Gyarados said WELL I DONT! AND I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT WE WILL WIN THIS SGAME SHOW! EVEN IF IT TAKES ME ALL NIGHT!

(several months have already passed)

Aegislash said THIS IS WAR!

Excadrill said you'll never protect your crisps at this rate

Tyranitar said what are we going to go gyarados

Gyarados said oh fuck this, lets go home

*gyarados told the living dead to go away and they all lived happily ever after. the group died in a dumpster fire on the next day*

lol


End file.
